


Captivate

by Roxynme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light-Hearted, Mutual Pining, No Way Around It, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Reader is a detective, They Are Idiots, a ton of background characters, kokichi is a thief, phantom thief, soft, working with shuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxynme/pseuds/Roxynme
Summary: "Yet another elegant theft has occurred in the twilight hours of today, which leaves us with the question: ...Will the thief ever be caught? Or will they finally reveal their own identify before whisking away their so called star-crossed, opposing lover—”You slam the radio harshly with your fist, gritting your teeth, "I hate him."You pull the jacket from the coat hanger, tugging it over your arms as you leave the room, "I hate him, I really do."Then head towards the door, yanking it open viciously for your eyes to fall upon the figure stood there, clad in black attire and a dashing cape, "I h-hate..."He pushes his lips out and blinks, eyes wet with tears, "You hate me? After all the work I went through to get you a gift?"And in his hands, he lifts up a dazzling diamond ring, cut from the finest, stolen jewel.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jade_Hoppi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Hoppi/gifts).



The first time you met him, your first thoughs were ' _strange_ ' and ' _quirky_ '. He had purple hair that sat at odd angles, bouncing around with his whole body at each movement, and he moved a lot. Sometimes he'd be rocking on his heels for no apparent reason, ' _just for fun_!' he'd answer if you asked. But you never asked, just watched. He also had some other peculiar traits, such as his fashion taste. Always different and made to stand out. And his tendency to lie... nobody else could compare, or _imagine_ comparing to him.

In hindsight, you really should've seen it coming.

* * *

"This is the third museum to be hit this week," he says whilst running his hand down his face with a sigh. His eyes are dim and tired, the faint purple discolouration coupled with the puffy rings below them just show how truly exhausted and drained he is. His shoulders drop, posture sagging as he collapses into a nearby chair, "How...?" He rubs his chin, resting his elbow on the desk before hima as he stares off into space.

You watch him for a moment, then flatten out your coat. It's creased from your days labor. For twenty hours you've been staking out the museum which was _supposedly_ going to be raided last night. The culprit was a no-show, instead targetting a completely different building with no seeming correlation. Having to sit idly in a car without enough leg room and musty air was arduous at best.

Now your legs have cramped, and it's difficult even to stand up. You can only marvel at Shuichi who manages to last much longer than you at everything. He _has_ been a detective since a teenager though, so you suppose it's only natural he's adapted to life that switches from constant activty to none.

"I'm heading home," you inform him and move to grab the stuff littered across your desk, swiping it into your bag, "Sorry, but I really need to get some sleep after these past few days." you then pull the bag over your shoulder, watching as he sits there silently.

He flinches, then turns, "Oh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention." he gives you a half grin which only shows off how drained he really is. There must be wrinkles forming twenty years too early on his forehead, the wisdom that comes from old age already seeming to float around him as he waits for you to repeat what you said.

"..." you blow out a breathe through your mouth loudly, then give him a big smile, "You know what, never mind." then you drop your stuff back onto the desk and pull out the chair before dropping down into it. "Alright, which musuem was it again?"

His eyes widen and he sits up immediately, which causes you to mimic the action and stand there stiffly while watching him cautiously. "I forgot! We were supposed to go there and check out the crime scene!" he rushes from the room and you groan, picking your bag up again and reaching over to his desk to grasp his jacket.

He's in the doorway, coming back in the room muttering about how forgetful he is as you stand in his way and push the jackst into his chest with a disappointed shake of your head and three rythmic clicks of your tongue.

He grins sheepishly.

* * *

Shuichi lifts his cap and readjusts it on his head, staring up at the loomimg museum. It's lit up by lights all around the outside, a large spinning door set at the entrace where a red carpet can be seen leading deeper inside. The walls are a blank grey, grooves cutting through to give it at least _some_ sort of personality. But overall, it's really boring.

You don't mind, museums are cool. It's not the environment nor the decorations that matter; it's what it contains. Museums can be mystical and invigorating and fun and cool. Learning is something you've always enjoyed, so maybe you're slightly biased. It also means you're considerable ticked off by the fact that the thief decided to pick a museum to rob instead of a bank or house like a good little villain.

You scuff your foot along the pavement, grumbling to yourself as you look away. It's agitated you so much, even though you haven't entered the building yet. It must be worse inside, whatever has been taken will only incense you futher. So you'll have to calm down here before ending up tearing your hair out when you see the crime scene.

"Are you okay?" Shhichi asks, giving you a hesitant look. His eyes are narrow, concerned for you as you absentmindedly dig your nails into your palm. "You seem tense."

When he stands there silently, sometimes blending right into the shadows you can forget that he even exists. His clothes are so dark that if he were to crouch against something of a similar shade, you'd likely pass right by him without a second thought. But his eyes are a startling reminder that he's alive and not a mere figment of your imagination. They always flicker with his thoughts, shining bright when a shard of light manages to weave it's way into them.

_Honestly..._

His skin, as you noted earlier, has gradually been straying from it's natural colour. When you first met him you were still shocked at how pale he was, fearing he may lack some sort of nutrients or was ill, but you learnt quickly that that was, in fact, his normal tone. Your worries never were quelled completely, and now they've arisen from the way his bones potrude, his face seeming shallower than it did before. Yet, his eyes still carry that calculating shine only a detective like him _could_ carry.

You wonder if one day you'll have that same shimmer, that zest to discover the truth and bring justice. Although, if being exactly like him is your future you do worry slightly.

"Yes, I can't wait to put the culprit behind bars." you finally answer him, setting your gaze on the musuem before you take that first step forwards and enter the building.

Shuichi hurries to follow, anxious about the revolving door just as you were, but then you're both stepping out into a large foyer area. The red carpet you saw earlier is vaguely blotchy, marks and spills giving it a much more ' _worn_ ' look than a ' _welcoming_ ' one at any means. The reception desk is empty, but a young woman stands just beside it, still.

As you approach, she doesn't stir. So with a quickening pace, you and Shuichi rush to her side.

"Hello?" Shuichi calls, peering down at her. He has to bend his knees a lot to be level with her height, which he ends up kneeling instead so he doesn't stumble. "Hello? Are you okay?"

She tilts to the side, her whole body seemig to fall. But you both steady her, and she slowly blinks her eyes open. They lazily move from Shhichi to you, then she rights her posture and yawns, rubbing at her eyes.

"You guys were late," she says, still blinking as she wakes up, "I got sleepy. It is night time, _y'know_."

Shuichi laughs awkwardly, "Right... Sorry," then he stands back up and dusts off his clothes, when he's finished he tenses and gives her a hard look. When he creases his brows you know he's considering something. "... _Himiko Yumeno?_ " he says, then shakes his head incredulously, "So _this_ is where you went after high school?

She blinks, then in turn studies him, "Wait... Shoe-y? Um... Shuichi..." she pauses, then lifts a hand into the air despondently, "Nyeh... I can't remeber."

"It's fine," Shuichi assures, "Shuichi Saihara. But you _do_ remember _me,_ right?"

She nods, "Of course! You always found out who played a prank on the teacher..." her lips curl upwards, "I'm glad you figured out who was disrupting class all the time... It let me sleep better."

He sighs but still smiles as she peers at you. She seems to decide that she doesn't know you, turning back to Shuichi for an explantion.

"This is my fellow detective," he gestures to you, signaling for you to wave.

"Ah... Anyway... I'm still mad you took so long to get here!" she lifts both arms, her face going a little red before it fades back into a neutral expression, "Being angry... is tiring."

He laughs, then he looks around the room, "Well... We've been a little busy recently, so it's hard to _not_ get distracted. Is all this really just the entrance?" he shakes his head in what seems to be disbelief at the size.

The walls inside match those on the exterior, _boring_. But with the carpet that leads to the desk from the doorway, it at least brings some more life to it. The desk is circular, made of old dark wood and on it sits some pamphlets about what the dislays are and how to sign up for some new museum app that'll let you know when there's a new exhibit.

Idly, you make a mental note of the apps name. _For later_ , you assure yourself, _for later investigation of what might attract this thief back._

"Mhmm..." she says, her voice sounding distant and dreamy again.

When you finally give her a glance over, observing her features instead of being scared for her health. She has a deep but lovely shade of red hair that sits perfectly at her chin, fringe parted in two and pulled back behind her ears, an aqua crystal clip on one side. Her eyes are rounded, but seem to be perpetually half closed, slanted in that sleepy way. They're a golden hue, somewhere between amber and maroon. Her lip is pushed out, and her cheeks are flushed pink. At the moment she wears a grey blouse and a brown V-cut shirt over the top, along with a glossy red skirt that falls to her ankles, scarcely allowing you to see her shoes.

A small badge clipped to her shirt reads ' _Himiko Yumeno_ '.

"And what is your position?" you ask her, eyes flittering back up to her face after having traced all the way down to her feet.

"I'm just... a greeter... 'M usually on at daytime," she answers, eyes open but still hazy, "I'm too tired for night shift... so I don't know anything about the thief."

"Does that mean it happened at night?" Shuichi inquires, covering his mouth before dropping his hand and stuffing it into his pocket, "Well, we know that much already I suppose. Do you have cameras we can check?"

She nods, "Nyeh... we do... but it's upstairs, and I'm too exhausted to show you where." her shoulders slump as she hangs her arms, posture leaning forward, "So... if you go up those stairs... follow the hallway and go right to the end... you'll find it." she lifts a finger to point at a staircase over to the left, half hidden by a wall that leads into another room.

"Ah, right then." Shuichi nods his head, "Thank you. We'll be on our way there, then we'll come back to see which exhibit was affected."

He starts off towards the stairs, and you follow before something holds you back. When you turn, Himiko is grasping onto your sleeve with her head tilted downwards. If this were a drama movie, there's no doubt it'd be some sort of moving moment, but from you've learnt of the girl, you _really_ do doubt that.

"When you come back... I might not..." she says quietly, "I might not...!" she lifts her head and looks right into your eyes, "I might not be awake! So please, don't wake me up again... The crime scene... is the rainbow gem display."

Well, she _might_ have gotten your hopes up for a more exhilarating declaration, but at least you know where to go now.

She lets go of your sleeve and returns to the desk, sitting up in a stool that takes her considerable effort to climb into before slumping forwards over the tabletop. Within moments she's snoring and you can only shake your head in amusement, bringing your attention back to Shuichi who has stopped at the bottom of the stairwell, looking over his shoulder inquisitively at you whilst he waits. You jog over to him and grin, sticking your thumb back at the desk.

"Thought it might've been some sappy movie moment, but _nope_! She just wants her beauty sleep."

He chuckles at that, placing his hand on the railing and ascending. You give one final glance back at Himiko before making your way up to the next floor. The hallway that meets you is almost bare, a few rooms scattered down its path but nothing more to note its significance. As she said, there's a room at the end of the coridor, which leads into an easily discernable security room.

Small monitors litter the back wall, a desk following their path all the way below, with a comfy looking seat placed before it all. Whoever has this job must at least have a decent time. Right now, the screens are all blank, that is, until Shuichi flicks on a switch and they light up with static grey. He tinkers with the buttons before finding the correct date of the theft and making it play.

Multiple monitors play separately, each focused on a different room. Your eyes trace all of them, searching for whatever the ' _rainbow gem display_ ' may be. Finally, they land on one where there's a podium set up with a glass casing atop it, shimmery gems glistening from underneath. There's no movement for a while as you and Shuichi train your eyes solely on that screen, _waiting... waiting... waiting..._

A flicker of movement. The person approaches the camera, pace slow and deliberate. It's hard to make out details through a fuzzy camera feed, but you try to anyway. They seem quite short, with mainly white clothes that hold close to their body. They also wear a cape that's _much_ too long and fanciful to be of any use, more of a hinderance. Atop their dark, wild hair, is a hat that looks far too authoritative for a _theif_.

When they stop directly below the camera, lifting their chin up to stare directly into it, you can only mutter a curse.

They wear a full face mask, with two eye holes and a frown curving around the bottom. With their eerily white appearance, somehow you don't feel threatened. You know this is a brilliant criminal, a master thief, and yet...

They whip around on their heels, going over to the display.

"...They _know_ the camera is there...?" You start.

"And they're purposely stealing _on_ camera..." Shyichi finishes with a little groan. When he stands back away from the desks and appears deep in thought, you consider asking what's wrong or to contuine watching.

You shake your head and focus fully on the screen. Shuichi is your elder in knolwedge, while you may be the same age, he's been in the detective work for much longer. He knows what he's doing.

The thief pulls out some sort of device, then plants it on the glass casing and cuts it in a perfect circle. Then they easily slips their small wrists through and takes their precious time to select one of the gems, replacing it with a fake, before moving away from the exhibit. Then they glance back at the camera before flashing the gem between their thumb and index finger.

Your fingers dig into the table without realising while you grit your teeth.

In the blink of an eye, they slip the gem into one of their clothes pockets. They come closer to the camera as they did before, reaching up and removing the mask off their face.

And your hands bend, then loosen as you stagger away with wide eyes.

Meanwhile, on the screen, he grins cheekily and lifts a finger to his lips.

* * *

It takes a while to come to terms, trying futilely to tell yourself that the boy on the camera only _looks_ like someone you once knew. Maybe he's a stranger, maybe he's someone you passed by once on the street, maybe he served you a coffee at that cafe you went to a few days ago—?

Shuichi takes one look at you panicking and grimaces, "Do you know him, too?"

You turn to him, "' _Too_ '?!" you exhale shakily and begin pacing around the room hands flying around the place as you try to steady your heart, "It... It _can't_ be him! He just... transferred... away. And he made new friends and... okay okay-!" you place both hands on your face and shut your eyes, "Okay... I'm calm. I'm calm."

Shuichi gives you a disapproving quirk of a brow, "Right. Well, we both know who he is then."

You point an accusing finer at him, "No, I _never_ said that!"

His lips are in a firm line as he regards you for a moment, then he flexes his jaw, "... _Right_. Anyway, we should check the actual scene of the crime now."

"Yes, yes!" you agree readily, already walking out of the room, "Because then we can prove it _isn't_ him!"

"...So you do know him?"

"Sh-shut up."

His footsteps stop echoing behind you, making you halt and slowly turn around. He's standing in the hallway with a look of realisation, " _You're_ the one he never shut up about!"

" _Excuse_ me?" you crane your neck, narrowing your eyes at him. Then you huff and face back to the front, waving a dismissive hand, "It doesn't matter! I don't care if it really is him or not."

"...Your body language says otherwise."

"Shut _up_ , Shuichi!" you shout a little louder than you meant to, and with a nervous fidget you start walking again, pace much faster than normal.

* * *

"You led us to a dead end." Shuichi points out, examining the walls around him.

Without meaning to, you descended the stairs and wandered without thinking. It's led to hallways and many various display rooms. You tried to backtrack your steps, but instead... Well, It _was_ only a matter of time before you ended up walking in circles and losing all sense of direction.

"Yeah?" you spin around to face him, stepping closer and sticking your finger into his chest which makes him move back, "You coulda' said something about me going the wrong way! You're so good at reading people, and yet you can't warn them?"

He blinks, "I did, multiple times. You just told me to be quiet."

"Yeah? Well! Not all of us—!"

" _You should not be here.._."

The voice comes from nowhere and everywhere, making goosebumps immediately lift up on your arms. You glance around the room, which Shuichi is doing too. But there's nobody else around, only an empty room full of mannequins.

" _You should not be here..._ "

It repeats and you inch closer to Shuichi, "What the hell is that?"

He has slitted eyes which he has trained directly on a dark section of the room, "..." when he doesn't answer you only tense up further, trying to see what he could be looking at. But there's just... shadows. If he really _can_ see something from there then you envy his eyesight.

Then a figure emerges from that area, looming. You grab onto Shuichi and stare at the shadowy figure that is closing in.

"Shuichi! C'mon, we gotta get outta here!" you tug on his arm, trying to pull him away.

"Korekiyo Shinguji?" he asks the figure, taking a step forward. As he contiues to move closer, you're dragged along with wide eyes. But since he... ' _knows_ ' who ' _it_ ' is, you just grip his arm tightly and watch the figure.

"..." they stop moving, something like realisation flickering on their face as they then lift a finger, "Ah, Shuichi Saihara!" then he swiftly approaches, coming to a stop only a metre away as he regard you both with curiosity, "I did not think that the detective they sent would be an old associate. But this is a marvellous coincidence!" he spreads his arms out and looks up at the ceiling.

You squint at the male, unsure of his... demeanour.

He has long dark green-like hair that almost seems way too straight and perfect to be real. He wears a slightly lighter shade of green set of clothing, a jacket and pants. All over the jacket are various buttons and displays, a small chain that wraps all around his neck. Beneath that, there's a cuffed white shirt with a red tie. Atop his head is hat that matches his outfit. He also has a black mask across his lower face.

"Why are you here?" Shuichi contiues with a quizzical look at him. "...Do you work here?"

"Yes." he answers, placing a finger to the matching label that sits on the top right of his chest which proudly displays his name. "Miss Yumeno realised she directed you in the wrong direction and sent me to fetch you." he say, half crossing his arms as he shuts his eyes

"She did... Of course she did!" you shake your head in bewilderment, flinging your arms out to gesture widely, "She's half _asleep_! We shouldn't have trusted her directions." you sigh loudly, hoping to get across your frustration, "But at least maybe it's not entirely my fault we're lost..."

Shuichi raises an eyebrow and you want nothing more but to pull the cap he wears on his head right over his face, either to annoy him or just get the look off his face. Sometimes you wish he would say ' _I told you so_!' or at least inform you of your stupidity, but he always lets you figure things out by yourself. You should be thankful to learn from him, yet hindsight is a horrible thing that makes you angry at everything and not just yourself.

"Well, it would be appreciated if you'd let us know where to find the rainbow gem display." Shuichi says finally, after tearing his gaze away from you. You lip sync as he speaks, eyes up at the ceiling in mock imitation, "Also, what exactly do you do here?"

"I am a guide, a curator," he answers with the tiniest nod, slowly closing his eyes, "When visitors enter, I will assist them in their journey of knolwedge. But as this museum is scarcely popular, I have taken to roaming these halls and accustoming myself to them completely!" he spreads out his arms, "Yes, this job is most fulfilling for someone interested in Anthropology!"

You blink, then lean forward, "Wait... you study Anthropology? when he answers with a curt ' _yes_ ' you gasp, "Woah! When I come back here I'm expecting the whole museum experience." you inform him with a hard look, then grin, "Well... I _hope_ you'd be happy to show me around..."

"Of course, I would love nothing more," he replies, crossing his arms, "In fact, the reason I was hired for this position was due to my vast knowledge. I would visit regularly and inform everyone about the history of these marvelous displays." He seems to smile beneath the mask, satisfied, "Truly, this is the happiest I have been in quite some time."

"Damn, that's one way to get a job I guess." you shake your head with raised eyebrows, "I can only imagine how cool it is to work with something you enjoy. Err..." you sheepishly shut your eyes and scratch your cheek, "Though I _do_ love my job now... Never mind!" you wave both hands about, "So, where is this gem exhibit thing we're supposed to be checking out?"

"If you're willing to follow me, it is right on the opposite side of the building." he answers, making his way from the room with long but also peaceful strides, "Right now you are in the M-section, which is for prehistoric civilisations."

"We really did manage to get lost, huh?" you laugh to yourself, giving Shuichi a large grin to which he rolls his eyes, "Hey! I was trying to get there... I bet this section is full of ancient _rock_ tools! That's _similar_ ,"

Korekiyo must sigh, but if he does you do not hear it. A moment later you hear him say beneath his breath, "We are admist the mammoth displays..."

You _try_ not to take offense, mouth open as you lower your head. Then you _try_ to make the most of the large, furry creatures that are presented on each side of the walkway. _It would be nice to be a mammoth instead of me right now_ , you think with a grimace.

At least it doesn't take very long to get to the correct room with a knowledgeable guide. With a nod at your gratitude, he departs once making sure you know the correct way to thr exit. He does assure you that he'll be there for many more hours, enjoying the silence and atmosphere, but that Himiko is likely gone.

Shuichi immediately goes go the glass case, pulling on gloves before gently feeling the cut where the thief reached through.

"It's completely smooth," he says in astonishment, "when I rub my finger along it, it doesn't catch at all! Whatever he used was _perfect_ for this type of incision." he sighs after that, rubbing his chin, "But of course he'd be prepared with everything needed for something so crazy."

"You keep refering to him as if you're certain of who he is," you note, taking a photo of the remaining gems, "Who do you think he is?" then you take a step back, grinning mischeviously before snapping a picture of Shuichi as he opens his mouth to talk.

You giggle and turn the camera to him, proudly showing off the photo, "Ha! Your eyes are all weird."

He flusters, reaching out to take the camera but you dart away and gaze down at the photo in pure, unadulterated joy. He exhales deeply, his disappointment immeasurable and day ruined as he rubs his forehead.

"I think it's another old classmate, Kokichi Oma," he answers.

Your fingers tighten on the camera, still staring at its screen as your smile fades. It isn't that much of a surprise, it _shouldn't_ be. Of course you recognised him on the monitor, and if you could then Shuichi would too. But it's just a shock to learn that the both of you know the same person. The same person you're supposed to be _catching_.

"Another classmate?" you repeat his words after a while, tilting your head, "What do you mean by ' _another_ '?"

"...Himiko and Korekiyo are my classmates—oh, ' _were_ '," he says, his eyes searching the room for anything else useful as you continue to take photos of anything important. "Kokichi was, too."

"Ah..."

"Alright," Shuichi mumbles to nobody in particular as he gently picks up the fake gem, "Could you bag and label this?" he holds it out to you making you fumble around with the camera and grab it.

You go to grab a seal bag, but then the camera shifts in its spot pressed against your chest and held there with your inner elbow. With wide eyes you curse and reposition it before it can drop, but the gem in your hand goes flying and shatters on the tiled floor. Then you gape at it, opening and shutting your mouth at the small shards splayed across the ground. Shuichi is still, finally lifting his eyes from where it landed up to you.

"I'm so stupid—! Damnit!" you groan, pinching yourself before approaching carefully. With a cringe, you bend down and pick up the largest piece and hold it flat in your palm. "Damn... Um... I don't think this can count as proper evidence now."

"..." he shuts his eyes, "If you could just collect it anyway, we might still be able to get some DNA from it. Although I'm fairly certain of who the culprit is."

You grimace, "I'm so sorry, damn..." you go to slap your forehead but stop short at the shard still in your hand, "Ah... better not do that." Then you put the camera down away from the area, grabbing a seal bag and putting gloves on as you carefully scoop it all into the bag.

You pause, eyes attracted to something else amongst the gem parts. With a squint, you pick it up and examine it in the light. It's simple to work out what it is: a six sided dice. You hesitate before slipping it into your jacket, finished with collecting all the gem.

"Okay, all done."

* * *

_After_ reporting at the station with the evidence and _after_ writing a review you head home. The door creaks as you unlock it and swing it open. The apartment is quiet and empty, dust lifting up into the air at your entrance. With a sigh, you pull off the jacket and hang it up at the coat stand before collapsing onto the couch.

Right at the moment your eyes shut, there's a knock on the door. With an irritated and indignant grumble of obscenities, you stiffly get up and walk to the door, yanking it open furiously, " _What_?"

"I thought you'd be happier to see me after so long," they say with a sad pout, "I guess you technically _did_ see me earlier today though." he grins and lifts his chin up, "But that was one-sided! Because I couldn't see _you_!"


	2. Classmate

The second time you met him, your thoughts changed to ' _obnoxious_ ' and ' _prideful_ '. He always had this... glint in his eye, that said ' _i know all_ '. It irritated you to no end. He'd be sitting there, swinging his legs as he looked off into the distance with a far away look, then you'd walk in and his gaze would land on you and you would shrivel and collapse into yourself under his eyes. Then his lips would creep upwards and you would grit your teeth.

In hindsight, you should've understood it then.

————————

The boy before you is the spitting image of the one who burgled the museum, from the way his hair curls at the ends and seems to bounce easily. Then from the face which seems much too young and old at the same time, with eyes that are circular and wide; childish yet knowing. Down to the way his movements are precise and practised, while also being much too flamboyant to _not_ be for show.

The boy before you is also the spitting image of the one you used to know.

"So, are ya happy to see me?" he asks, tilting his head while bringing his finger right up to his cheek, "C'mon, don't keep me waiting! I get bored easily, and right now your lack of response is so dreadfully boring!" At that he screws up his nose and curls his hands into fists, regarding you more hostilely now.

While you stare at him with an open mouth, he rolls his eyes up to the ceiling, almost making it seem as if they really will fall into the back of his head. But then he leers, taking a step closer as he cranes his neck. His lips quirk upwards, creating that one cursed smile you used to know and despise.

Then he flicks your nose and you flinch, backing away and into the apartment. He only follows you inside, spinning around on his heels as he curiously examines the room. There's nothing you can do but watch as he darts around, eyes wide and completely absorbed with each item you have displayed.

Your heart drums harder against your chest _he transferred schools. We never saw each other again. We left on bad terms, or was it good? Or was it somewhere in between?_

"You're still not talking to me?" he calls, not seeming the slightest bothered at your silence. He continues to find new trinkets that are up on shelves, on tables or anywhere else. As his pace slows and he re-enters the lounge room, he collapses into the couch and sinks into the cushions, readjusting himself to be comfy. "You didn't even invite me in properly."

That finally snaps you back into reality, lips straightening into a hard line as you march up to him, staring down coldly at his twisted form that lays spread out on the chair, "I _didn't_ invite you in, I don't want you here."

He blankly stares up at you, his expression giving nothing away. You want nothing more than to... you don't know what you want to do exactly. You've got so many conflicting feelings, so many emotions. They swarm and squirm around uncomfortably, churning out accusation after question after beratement.

You don't even remember when you last saw him, spoke to him. It feels like a distant dream, quickly fading as you wake up from the night before. As much as you're confused, you're certain about the fact that he hasn't changed from his old self. Maybe he's a little wiser, quicker on the tongue and feet, maybe his face is a tiny bit more older than it used to be. But his personality hasn't wavered once, firmly staying in place, rooted to his soul like a fiercely loyal plant.

"Wow, that's so mean of you!" he suddenly declares, his eyes wilting as his lip trembles. As he blinks, tears freely drop from his eyes and run down his cheeks, dripping onto himself and the chair. "I don't remember you being this mean!"

"You're a criminal!" you exclaim, throwing out a hand. Even though you should be used of his antics, the time apart has still managed to make his changeing attitudes feel like a slap to the face. "I'm supposed to be arresting you!" you shake your head, "I-I mean, I _am_. You're under arrest for suspicion of theft on multiple museums!"

His eyes are completely dry as he now watches you walk away, thinking what to do. You should arrest him, you should handcuff him, you should do _something_. But at the same time you just want to talk, ask how he's been, where he went... You want to know him again, you don't want to be struck with panic each time his temperament changes like a light switch, stranding you in a dark room until he decides to flick it back on.

"Ah, I think I've overstayed my welcome," he says and when you turn around, he's pulling the window open and sets himself up in it. "Seeya around, detective! Let the games..." he lifts his chin and his lips curve into a deep grin, " _Begin_!" then he flings himself out of the room, cape billowing out behind before you can no longer see any of him.

Rushing to the window, you grip the windowsill and lean forwards, wide eyes surveying the ground. But there's nothing, absolutely nothing. With a sigh of relief or disappointment, you shakily let go off the sill.

At the corner of the street, he peers back before spinning on his heel, cape still flickering in the wind as if it tries to twist and pull him back, change the decision he has made.

——————

"He came to my place," you announce, dropping your keys onto Shuichi's desk. Said boy looks at the keys, before bringing his eyes up to you with a odd expression. You give him a blank stare back, hoping your stomach flipping isn't noticeable.

He creases his eyebrows and drags his hand over his mouth, "How...? Is there any way he could've found out?" he stops moving for a moment, his eyes narrowing before he drops his hand and gives up his previous thought.

You fold your arms, then relax them at your side before ending up holding them together at your back, "I don't think anyone has my address besides for... no, nobody has my address." you purse your lips, "I haven't told anyone, and I've moved around a lot so there's no way..."

Once again, there's a fleeting look of calculation on his face, before he again forgets it in indecision, "Do you want a scan of your apartment? It probably won't take long. But if it does... you could always spend the night at my place," he suggests, stretching out a hand, "If you're not comfortable with me being there, I'm sure a friend won't care if I go to their place for one or two nights."

You smile, "Ah, thanks but no thanks. I don' really feel like my life's in danger or... really that concerned about him knowing my address at all," you admit eith an easygoing shrug, "But I thought they could grab some DNA if that's needed, no thorough search required then."

He returns your smile, "Okay. I won't bother sending a team of you're _sure_ it was the same guy on the camera, because we have his DNA already." He looks to you expectantly, but there's a harder side to his gaze which makes you want to squirm. Of course you have to be completely certain it is him, because if you're wrong that could mess up paperwork and... everything.

You close your eyes, grip tightening on your hands.

_Purple hair that's just as wild and unruly as him, glittery purple eyes that are always taunting, the smile that makes me what to curse his name. The boy on the camera, the boy who showed up, my old classmate..._

_Kokichi Oma?_

Everything is a match, so without anymore hesitence you nod, "Yes, it's the same guy as at the museum, but I'm... not _sure_ it's Kokichi Oma."

Shuichi looks at you from the side, then he blinks and turns his eyes down onto your keys which still lay on his desk. He picks them up and holds them as if balancing them out before he waits for you to take them. "Why would _he_ show up at your apartment? Did he mention anything to you?"

You take them, curling your fingers around them, "...Yeah," you say and slide the keys into your pocket, "but there's no way I can trust anything a _thief_ says."

Shuichi doesn't reply but gives you a long look, "And you _could_ trust _him_?"

You give him a bitter frown, "That's different... Because... this is some criminal, not my classmate."

"You don't _want_ it to be him, do you?" he asks, shuffling around some paper on his desk. He doesn't need to be watching your expression to know he's spot on. Yet again his calm attitude is just getting on your nerves, really, it shouldn't be.

Who _isn't_ getting on your nerves lately though, anyway?

"It can't be him," you reply firmly, pulling your jacket tighter, "Because this is a criminal an he was just... a petty idiot who wanted to annoy everyone around him," you finish and dig your hands into your pockets, brushing your hand against the keys.

"Then you won't like the results," he states, smoothening the sheets of paper before handing them to you. He doesn't look away from your face while you read the report quickly, eyes skimming the letters as a pit of dread forms in your stomach.

_DNA MATCH: KOKICHI OMA_

——————

"He was already in the system due to some minor run-ins in the past," Shuichi explains, having filed away the report and now walking towards the door. He stands there for a minute, watching his feet, "I'm going to see if we have an address or relatives," he states before giving you a questioning look, "I understand if you don't want to come, but we've been assigned to this case. I can... cover for you, but it's up to you."

Sighing and grimacing you begin, "We have to keep our professional and personal life different..." his face reads ' _you don't need to tell me that_ ', and you want to stick your tongue out at him, "And that applies to your offers _and_ this boy. So stop trying to be all wise and caring, it doesn't suit you."

He flinches back just slightly, "Why can't I be wise and caring?"

"Because then you seem even older than me!" you point an accusing finger at him, "We're colleagues, possibly... acquaintances, you're not my old teacher!"

"Eh?" He lifts his hands up, his eyes wide and a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. " _O_ -of course I'm not your ' _old teacher_ '! We're the same age!" he still looks troubled as you bat a hand in the air, rolling your eyes.

"Duh, I know that. But you keep saying smart things, as well as offering ti help me in all these ways!" you flick your hands up, smiling, "Thank you, but I'm okay. I just need to do my job."

"..." he nods, then returns your smile, "Alright. Maybe... Our private lives could meet up a little more, then we don't always _have_ to talk about work." he furrows his eyebrows, "Ah, but maybe that would only make it harder to keep it seperate..." he screws his fsce up in disapproval of his own idea, "It'd be best to forget that."

You watch as he turns to walk away, then follow along. While you dread coming to accept that an old classmate has become a burgular, that's he's managing to raid musuems without being caught. But what you don't understand at all is _why_? He may not have had a great childhood, but money wasn't a priority of his. Maybe he _has_ changed and it's in ways that you can't tell just from a single meeting.

...Maybe you should accept the fact that _you_ don't know him. But you _do_ know someone else, and he's walking away despondently.

You jog towards him, "Hey, Shuichi! Don't just walk away from me," you scold him once you've caught up, grinning, "It's possible have a private and profesisonal life, y'know. We've been doing it all this time. So I think it'd be fine if we actually... met up sometimes, to talk about how things are going in our normal lives."

His pace slows, before he smiles softly, "Okay, I think... you'll really like to meet one of my friends from highschool—well, both of them, but Kaito especially." he nods with a thoughtful expression, turning to face you as you walk side by side down the hallway, "I could introduce you to them tonight?" Then he flinches back, "Err... If you'd like to, that is."

You laugh, "Yeah! I'd like that. Could I grab your phone number then?" As you round the corner, Shuichi moves over to a door and opens it, holding it for you to enter. You slide past him and nod your head in appreciation.

"Right." He pats down the side of his clothes, face turning even more pale somehow against his normal complexion, "I don't have my phone." his eyes go to yours, overly worried abot this minor predicament.

It's only when you dig into your pockets and find nothing but your keys and lint, do you feel the same panic that he is. "Uh, neither do I." you bring your hands back out, holding one open in a ' _oops_ ' gesture.

Something is gently placed in it as you stand there, watching Shuichi. His eyes are now on the person to your left who is already walking away silently, his mouth parted slightly. Your eyes widen as you tense up and look at your hand, now laying atop it is a piece of paper and a pen. The pen is slick black, a fountain pen with wooden and gold rims, it's only when the weight registers do you consider that that could very well be _real_ gold and a _very_ expensive pen.

" _M_ -Miss Kirigiri!" Shuichi says, "Thank you." He bows his head as she turns back to the both of you, her hand splayed open on the door you entered through a few minutes ago.

She dips her head, shutting her eyes before slipping from the room.

You look at your hand and then the quickly closing door before gasping, "Wait! Miss Kirigiri!" and cradling the items in your hands gingerly now that you know who it belongs to.

Her gloved fingers reappear on the door just before it clicks into place, then she opens it and moves into the doorway while crossing her arms and allowing the door to rest on her partial back and shoulder, "Yes? May I help you?"

You grin sheepishly, "Uh well... you've already helped with the... _this_!" you lift your hands up, " _B_ -but I'm just not sure I can accept such an expensive pen to use... Of course I'd return it, but I'm slightly scared of damaging it..."

Her eyes flicker in amusement, her lips curling, "Ah, I see. You don't have to worry, I have spares from my... spouse." now she smiles fully, still nothing like a smile you're used of however, but it's the most expresison you've seen from the woman before. She lets her hands drop to her sides, "Apparently I'm quite hard to buy a gift for, so it's been similar presents each anniversary."

"Geez... that could get boring," you sympathise, then fumble over yourself at the possible implications, "Oh but whoever you married must be lovely! I'm sure! I just mean... Pens are cool..."

She covers her mouth while still smiling, then shakes her head, "I find it rather cute, and pens always have a use, which was proven merely moments ago." she lifts one finger and pokes it towards you. "Well then, I must be off. I hope the both of you have some luck in finding your culprit. A museum thief was it?" she cups her chin, "We haven't had one of those for a while... Please keep in mind that they often specialise in non-lethal methods and are usually very secretive."

Then she blinks slowly, "Although, I have been informed that this case stands out as unusual as he has been captured on camera, by _his_ choice." She purses her lips and smoothes out her straight skirt, "If he wants to be seen, then it's possible this case isn't for money, rather... _attention_."

You scoff, forgetting yourself, "Ha! Yeah, that fits rather well for him." Then when you realise she's still standing there and listening you clamp your mouth shut before raising the pen and paper, "Hahaha well! I'd better get to writing down these _uh_ -... Numbers,"

"Yes, you should." She agrees and once again leaves the room, making not a single noise. You feel some jealousy at how cool she is rise, before you shake it off.

She is your senior by quite a few years, unlike Shuichi. She's been in this industrry since she was a teenager, and while you don't know her age then nor now, you'd readily accept her being mid 40's, though she somehow still looks rather youthful despite the line of work. Of course, her eyes are clouded by the many deaths and disgusting crimes she's had to deal with, but she doesn't have the same lack of confidence as Shuichi, she knows her skills and her limits, and they're _decades_ ahead of your own.

"Well... Who's number will we write down?" Shuichi asks, nodding towards the single sheet of paper. You'd risk tearing it apart if it wasn't small enough to fit in your palm. You also feel bad to do that to something Kirigiri gave you. "Do you want me to write mine and you enter it later?"

"Oh, sure." You hand both things to him, letting him place it against a table and write down his number. Then he hands both items back to you and takes his jacket off, folding it over his shoulder, focusing on the case again as he goes over to the computers. With a sinister idea creeping into your mind, you fiddle with the pen after slipping the paper into your pocket.

He sits down and begins typing away, and you ready to strike. He casts his eyes on you, as if sensing your thoughts but it's too late as you grab his arm and begin skribbling away. " _H_ -hey!" he tries to pull away, which ends up leaving a streak of ink right down his forearm.

You pout, "C'mon! I can give you _my_ number now." You can't help but smile at his expression when he holds his arm up and sees the ink tracing most of his arm, "I'm half done, anyway. Just let me finish."

He shuts his eyes and gives a tired little sigh, resigned, before holding his arm out and you continue writing. You shut one eye, scrutinising what you've written before signing it with an exclamation mark. Shuichi grimaces silently, using his other hand to continue searching the database.

—————

Once the day is done and you're back at home, you quickly get to preparing for the night. Shuichi had messaged his friend, (' _Kaito', was it?_ ) who had replied almost immediately which managed to make Shuichi sigh in disappointment before he could only smile. The friend declared there was no need for Shuichi to contact ' _Maki-Roll_ ' since he'd do it himself.

The time was set for 8:00pm at the closest pub or resturant to Shuichi, since he was common ground between the two groups. Even though you'd never personally _been_ to his place, you could recall the address. So, you'd meet at his house before deciding where to go and walk there.

It's already 7:49pm when you finish getting ready, dressed and fresh from the days work. You grab your bag before locking the door behind you, rushing down the stairs and exiting the building as fast as possible. You half-jog down the street, glad he isn't too far away. It would've been smarter to hire a bike or catch a taxi all things considered, but it's a little late for that as you suck in air and dodge other walkers.

As his house number slowly gets closer, you in turn slow your pace and end up at something like a speed-walk. Your eyes trace over the letter boxes, then onto house walls if the letter box gives no information. Then a house with white walls and a somewhat dark blue tiled roof comes into view, standing in front of it are three figures. One is laughing, with the pose bent back and juddering, along with the sound of ' _his_ '(?) guffaws it's a basic assumption. Next to him stands a considerbly smaller figure who looks off to the side, shoulder hunched and arms crossed.

Then stands Shuichi, laughing along albeit more reserved and much more forced. They're definitely friends, that's easy to tell, but still Shuichi must be worried about causing a scene.

You slow even further, swallowing and absentmindedly patting yourself down. Once you deem yourself close enough, you call out, "Hi! Uh, hopefully I'm not late." then you try to smile as you approach the small group, begining to fiddle with the straps of the bag placed over your shoulder.

"Ah, is this the (Name)?" The taller figure asks Shuichi, but his( _Kaito... right?_ ) eyes are on you solely. His grin is infectious, turning your own into a larger smile when he nods approvingly, "It's gotta be, otherwise I'd have to ask why you've got someone coming 'round to your place, eh, Sidekick?" he laughs even louder, moving over to Shuichi and elbowing him.

"...You're making them uncomfortable," the smaller person says, sighing as she drops her arms and lifts her chin up. Then she takes one meaningful step forward and holds her hand out, "Hi, Maki Harukawa."

You take her hand and shake it, noting her strong and worn hands, "Nice to meet you! I'm sure you know, but I'm (Name)." She nods and instantly seperates her hand from yours, her eyes flickering away onto something else. She's a strange person to place, you quickly decide. While she seems very aloof and quiet, there's also the strength and attentive side. You turn your eyes away, "And you're Kaito... _Mo_...Momota?"

He jabs a finger to his chest, "Yep, the one 'n only!" his grin just sticks to his face like glue, never faltering or slipping off, it makes you wish you were able to be that happy. Or, at least seem it. But something about him makes you truly believe his expression is exactly how he feels, there is no deception in that. "Luminary of the stars! Just wait 'till I get up on the moon and plant my own flag!"

All three of you give him a strange look, to which his smile deepens. "That's right, I've deisgned my own flag." He winks, as if sharing a secret. But it's out the front of a house, in the middle of the street in the early night hours, there is no ' _secret_ ' to be kept here.

"It's probably a stickman figure of himself," Maki says, her eyes lighting up in amusement. Then as he turns to her with a pout, she averts her gaze and fiddles with her clothing. "...Idiot."

"Hey! Maki-Roll, that's mean!"

Shuichi shakes his head yet again, but his smile is big and so is yours.


	3. Frenemy

Gradually, your thoughts changed again. He was... ' _interesting_ ' and completely ' _irritating_ '. There wasn't much ground between those two descriptions, and each time you interacted you weren't sure whether to enjoy the company or disengage the somewhat friendship. He'd make you laugh, then taunt and tease you as if he had no time to spare. Quickly, your feelings were utterly mixed up when it came to the boy.

Really, it makes you wish you had tried better.

—————

Kaito slams his drink down onto the table, leaning forward so that his whole head is right in the middle of the small group surrounding him. You'd say that it was an attentive group, but it really isn't and you have every right to say so as you watch Maki shift and look away while Shuichi smiles uncomfortably and tries to get Kaito to lower his voice.

"' _N_ I was right there... when they plopped that flag down right in front of ' _e_!" Kaito slurs, leaning back with an indignant huff. If he noticed the lack of attention on him, you're sure he might have tried to sway his audience back into engaging with his... _riveting_ story, but he's far too gone for that. "That was... a bad day for me ' _n_ the... the uh..." he stops short and tilts his head, "I dunno the word anymore."

Maki stands up from the seat, moving his drink out of reach just as he sticks his hand out to pick it up. You marvel at her seeming foresight of his actions, then she lifts her eyes to yours and gives you a half-smile that you return tenfold. She directs her attention back down to Kaito, who's folding his fingers around thin air before clamping his hand closed and gasping as his nails dig into his palm.

"Mak-Maki, did you see that?" he looks up at her with wide eyes, completely at a loss for where his drink has gone. "It... _Vanished_." He carefully observes the table, scrutinising where his drink was moments ago.

Shuichi smoothly takes it from where Maki had moved it and holds it below the table, "Maybe you finished it?" he suggests, meeting your eyes and tiving you a slightly amused look, sharing a secret between the three sober of the group.

Kaito looks shocked at the possibility, his eyes bulging as he leans forward just to do that whisper-shout type of voice you can only manage when drunk, "You think? Yeah... Yeah!" he nods, it rocking his head about in an unnatrual way, it almost bounces on his shoulders and it makes you wonder how he doesn't feel sick from the alchohol and now his movements, "If mmmn... ' _m_ pal Shoochi thinks tha's what happn'd then it has to be it!"

He blinks slowly, and you bite down on your tongue to stop the laughter you can feel bubbling up. He makes an odd expression, lips downturned as he fumbles with his own hands in a frenzied way.

"Shoochi..." The frown deepens, "That ain't right..." he stops moving his hands to jab a finger at Shuichi, "What yer problem? Er no, what's your name, thats what I said, yeah," he places both palms on the table, "And I dunno who this 's!" he glares towards you before smiling, "You gots to be alright because my pals woulda dealt with you oth'rwise."

Maki downs the rest of her wine which burns as red as her eyes. She jabs a finger at your unfinished drink, "Are you going to finish that?"

Pushing it towards her, you gesture it's free for her to take, "I have a feeling you'll need it more than me." Cringing at how she effortlessly downs it too, nodding in thanks before slipping her arms under Kaito's and lifting. She sends a look to Shuichi before hefting Kaito up and pulling his arm around her neck.

"Ooh, oh, I'm high." Kaito states, looking all around him before his eyes land on Shuichi and you, "You guys're... really low. Damn, must _suuuck_." He burps loudly, surprising himself as his hand comes flying up to his face, misses by a landslide and slaps his own cheek, _loudly_.

You cover your smile, turning your face away. Maki's disgusted groan is almost silent, but then she begins to scold him as she drags him out of the building. You and Shuichi watch in amazement as she easily pays while lugging a much larger figure than her own while being in a very pretty scarlet coloured dress. Her tied up hair has definitely started to fall out from Kaito's arm being draped over it, she winces as he must tug at a strand. Then she's gone, out the entrance and leaving to wherever they live.

You pick up your now empty glass, shaking it towards Shuichi, "Man, she drank what? Two glasses of wine and finished the rest of my... whatever it was. Whiskey?" you screw up your nose, "That doesn't sound right. But it was sort of similar, some kind of vodka?"

Shuichi shakes his head, trying and failing at hiding his own grin. He places Kaito's glass back on the table at the same time as you put yours down, then you stand up and pay for your respective items. He holds the door open for you, a deep look on his face. "...Did you have an alright time?" he asks finally.

"No, it was _hooorible_." You roll your eyes, "But yeah no, it was great!" you give him an assuring look, which lets his tenseness seep away as he relaxes, "I had fun. Hopefully we can all hang out again," you lift a finger, " _and_ keep Kaito away from the alchohol becsuse that man cannot deal with it."

Shuichi laughs, "No, he can't. Don't get the wrong idea, he's not... an alchoholic, but there's been a lot of pressure on him recently..."

You nod, "Of course. He's genuinely just a nice guy, and it's obvious he isn't exactly alcohols best friend with the way he started acting after his like," you think for a moment, shrugging with one shoulder, "second drink or whatever it was."

Shuichi scoffs halfheartedly, then departing with a comment on the cold air outside and a wave, you go your seperate ways.

As you walk away, you cross your arms and lower your head so as to conserve body heat. But you can't help exhaling through your mouth a couple times, just for the sake of watching the steam spiral upwards and dissipate into nothing. The sky up above is dark blue, filled with dazzling purples and dotted with stars. It's fairly late, considering you stayed at the bar for a few hours, but it's still before midnight; you know _that_ much.

Once the apartment building comes in sight, you hasten your pace and enter the foyer with a glad sigh, thankful for the warmth the heaters inside provide. Then as you ascend the stairs, you sort through your bag for your keys, having to shake the bag to locate their jingle and delving your hand into that pocket. As soon as you've unlocked your room, you drop your bag and peel away the outer clothing before collapsing onto the bed.

————

With the birds tweeting and light seeping in through the window, you shift and open your eyes in annoyance. There's a faint breeze flowing through the room, and it feels chilly. So with creased brows you sit up, looking around the room. It's only when you see the window wide open do you jump from the bed and run over to it, slamming it shut. Then your eyes wander around the room, expecting something to jump out at you.

The window was most definitely not open when you went to bed. There's absolutely no doubt about that. So, someone else opened it and likely entered your room. It's the bedroom window, which means it's highly possible that the window was opened from inside due to you being on the third story. But there's always the crazy probability of someone managing to clamber up the walls outside and get in. And you have a suspect in mind.

Now, you just have to figure out if he's still inside.

Before you even begin searching, something on the bedside counter catches your attention. With a cautious glance around at the door, you move closer and reach out to pick the piece of paper up. As you outsretch you arm, you halt and stare down at it. Right in the centre of your arm is a perfect, tiny heart drawn in pen.

You swallow, uncertain of what you feel about that. Then you pick up the paper, recognising it as the piece you had Shuichi write his phone number on. But you left that in your jacket, and there's scribbled writing all over the upturned side which is the opposite where Shuichi's number is written.

_Aww, why wasn't I invited tonight? :(_

_P.s thanks for getting me Shu's number :)_

_P.p.s though I kinda wanted urs :(((_

_P.P.P.s look in the mirror_

Giving it another once over, you frown. How did he know about last night? Why did he want Shuichi's number? What's this about looking in the mirror? Ther's a lot to take in. But mainly you're interested in knowing that it had to have been last night he broke in. And you've pretty much accepted that he is the culprit responsible for opening the window and leaving the ' _messages_ '.

It does make you feel a little unsettled, the fact that he came in while you were asleep. But... if the worst he did was leave the note and draw on your arm, then it really isn't _too_ bad. Besides... Ah, but you're not sure if you _do_ know him anymore. If it was a few years ago, you'd have no real problem with his antics, but now he's a thief and you don't actually know him. Not to mention you're on very distinctive opposites of the law.

Sighing and running your hand down your face, you walk into the bathroom. A yawn jumps into your mouth, so you stretch out your arms and let it escape. Then you blink at the mirror which reflects your image.

It really accentuates the black ink all over your face.

————

Bringing your hand up, you try to hold it over your face without seeming weird. There's no reason for you to be doing that, at least, from an outsiders perspective. From yours, it feels as if you could sink into a pit and happily stay there for the rest of your life.

As much as you tried to scrub at the ink, it only faded slightly and then your frantic actions made your face all scratched and bright, it's glaringly _obvious_ that there's ink on your face and you tried to get it off. And _that's_ whats so damn embarrassing.

At least you don't have to go into work today, which saves you some mockery from colleages. Still, you don't want to sit around in your apartment wallowing in self pity and making your way through tubs of ice cream or something equally as full of calories. Normally you'd spend a day off lazing around and possibly writing some reports if you had motivation to do so. But your mind has been jumping from topic to topic, thoughts restless as you subconsciously reflected on the past few days.

It's not your fault your brain wouldn't shut up about a particular thief.

Unable to leave that alone, you decided to visit the museum you'd been investigating only a little while ago. The most recently robbed one. You wouldn't have any jurisdiction on continuing that since you're coming on your free time and not with police business. But it wouldn't help to look around from a different perspective—And enjoy the knowledge of the place.

Maybe find that... Shuichi's old classmate, ( _Kork-e-o? Korkieyo? Damn_ ) and ask him for a proper tour now that you're a visitor, well, customer. He seemed nice enough, and defintely knows his way around the place as proven by that last... the first and only time you'd met him.

Stepping out of the revolving door, you breathe in the musty smell. There are actually other people here today, but it's still quiet compared to a shopping centre or... most public places really. But that's better for you, it means less distractions and annoying people that take forever to read and keep you from seeing a display. Maybe that's a little rude to be thinking, but you really just want to get your mind off _annoying_ people for today.

Paying for admission, then picking up a map, you begin down the closest hallway while holding the map in your hands. As you fold it open, it gets bigger and bigger and you gasp in delight, enthralled over how many exhibits there are and the many rooms. Plus that app you learnt about has a tour guide feature, so if you can't find Shuichi's classmate then there's that as a fallback.

There's no need to worry about that, as you catch a glimpse of him talking to someone. Approaching slowly, you try to get a better view of whoever he's talking to. You stop at a distance, making it out that you're reading the map while actually casting your eyes over occasionally to note down their features.

It seems to be a male with short, green hair that sticks up somewhat oddly. His eyes are a vibrant matching green, and both his ears are covered with piercings, along with a single eyebrow one. His outfit definitely isn't work orientated, with it's laidback colouring and style. A grey coat over a black turtleneck and faded jeans. Various other accessories dot his figure, such as the rings and bracelets.

Deciding it'd probably be extremely weird _not_ to go over, but also feeling very conflicted over how to approach them now that you've been here for so long. With a deep inhale you lift your head up from the map and swivel your body around as if you found out something important, before you allow your eyes to fall on the two males and you widen them.

"Hey!" you greet, waving your hand as you walk closer, "I thought I'd check this place out again and I'd say it's a surprise to see you, but that's really not true." You smile towards them, nodding your head in acknowledgement to the new person, "Hello, I'm (Name)!"

He smiles lightly, "Hey there, I'm Rantaro Amami," he says politely, his voice sounding rather more even than you expected, "nice to meet you."

"Welcome again," Korekiyo ( _thats it!_ ) says, closing his eyes. "Is there still some police business you must attend to here?" Hardening his gaze, he readjusts his mask in what you can only assume is agitation, "I was not made aware that you would be returning."

Waving a dissmissive hand, you shake your head, "No no, I'm not here for work. _Officially_ , anyway..." lowering your voice to mutter that last part, you lift it back up and smile widely, "I just thought I should check this place out properly, since last time wasn't the proper experience."

Korekiyo nods in agreement, sighing, "Ah yes, such rich culture takes time to digest. I hope you have a nice time." Even though he doesn't seem irritated or angry, there's still a slight edge to his voice which makes you decide not to push for his guidance. It _was_ rather rude of you to barge into their conversation.

"Yeah, I'm really going to enjoy it!" You sweep your smile over both of them before backing away, "It was nice to meet you, Rantaro, and nice to see you again, Korekiyo!" You wag your fingers as a wave and then flip around before you walk right into someone, pulling out the map again and grimacing.

While you didn't expect him to cater to your needs, there's still something disappointing about not having a living tour guide to take you around. Sometimes not dealing with others is good, but right now you'd like to keep your mind from wandering away which would have been better controlled by having to interact with someone.

But _oh well_ , you pick up your drooping spirits, lifting your chin and entering the next room. As you gaze around, you pause and listen to the fine music being played. Delicately, the piano in the centre of the room, set up on a slight rise from the ground is being played. It's sleek black, standing out amongst the otherwise quite bright room.

People walk around the room, reading the displays, but mainly they stop and listen to the piano. The walls are strewn with pinned up music sheets, faded and aged. A few potraits of famous musicians and composers are set up below, next to their specific instrument or their most popular piece of work.

Sat at the piano chair, the culprit for the beautiful tune, is a woman with blonde hair pulled into a bun at the back and held in place by a musical note clip. She has her eyes shut as she plays from memory, her lips firmly in a pleased smile. She wears a white off the shoulders shirt with frilly-sleeve ends and pale pink flowers sprawling across it, along with a long, beige pleated skirt. Her fingernails sparkle light pink as she moves her hands to play, a sheen only acquired from nail polish.

When she finishes, the amassing crowd stands there, stunned for a moment. While the woman stands up, her body still mostly facing away from you. Then as if woken up from a deep sleep by her movement, the whole room erupts into clapping, cheers and exclamations of praise and delight fill the air, and you bring your hands together rapidly while watching her take a curtsy. It allows you to note her lively, pinkish-purple eyes.

She moves away from the piano, just as the crowd swarms and you can no longer make out her figure. Sad, but not overly bothered, you walk around the room and start checking out what's written on each display. Gradually, you find yourself near the piano, where a small child sits on the chair and tenatively lifts their hands over the keys. It lands with an abrasive sound, the child cringes and the crowd hushes for a second.

"Ah, is this your first time?" the woman asks, now beside the child as she bends her knees to be closer to their height, "Well, the great Kaede Akamtsu can teach you a little!" she beams, "I'm being silly about the ' _great_ ' part, but I have some spare time!"

Distracted, you move your focus away, to the music sheets set up on the piano. If you squint, you can make out that the paper is also quite aged, obviously another famous composition.

"Can I help you?"

Blinking, you realise you've been staring at the woman as your thoughts and eyes drifted away from the music. She still gives you a warm smile with her arms crossed.

"Oh, I was wondering if the sheets were old," you reply, somewhat awkwardly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare you down." Giving her an apologetic grin, you rub at your arm, "I really should get back to work... Well, goodbye!"

She gives you a hard look, pursing her lips, "' _Work_ '? You don't work here... and this is a museum..." Her eyes flicker with curiosity, "What job could you have other than _that_ one?"

"Umm, what?" you look away, deciding between continuing to talk or walking away. If she's this invasive, maybe you should just get away while you can. But what if she grabs you arm as you move away—Well, maybe you _should_ run then. That way she shouldn't be able to catch up.

"Do you... work as a detective?" she asks, now leaning forward with quiet consideration, "You do, right? Please say you do...!" At that, she swallows, "That's a little hard to answer if you do, right? Sorry."

The crowd has dispersed greatly, allowing you to easily approach her. "It depends, why do you want to know?" Looking at her for the answer, she shifts uncomfortably and tries to smile.

"I wanted to know if you've met... an old friend," her eyes turn distant, as she looks far past you, "I really miss him, honestly. But he hasn't even contacted me since we were in highschool." she sighs and rubs her temple, "It makes me a little sad, like does he _not_ want to talk to _me_?"

"...Are you talking about Shuichi?" you deadpan, something like acceptance making your shoulders drop. If your gut feeling is correct, then it seems you'll just end up going around meeting all of his old classmates.

Her eyes light up and she gasps, "Yes! Yes I am! Do you work with him?" She comes forward and grabs both your hands, "Are you friends? How is he doing? Is he eating properly?"

Smiling placetingly, you nod, "I do work with him, we're _sort_ _of_ friends, he's doing okay and as far as I'm aware he's eating right." She takes a deep breath once you've finished talking, her fingers wrapping around your hands tightly as she takes in the information. "You're an old classmate, right?"

She nods, her mind distant. Then she lifts her chin with wide eyes, "Oh no! I really, _really_ need to go!" She looks away and gulps, taking a step away before she wavers and quickly gives you a pleading look, "This is so selfish of me, but I really would like to reconnect with Shuichi! Even if he doesn't want to see me... I want to say just _one_ thing to him in person!" she declares, brimming with determination, "So, please try to get an idea of whether he wants to talk to... _Kaede_ or not."

Her eyes flicker with anxiety, before she bites down on her bottom lip, "I'm here most days before my concerts to relax, but next week... I'm leaving to go on tour. That means I don't have much time, not that I have any right _now_ either!" She hesitates again before breaking into a sprint while picking up her skirt and fleeing the scene quickly.

"..." open mouthed, you stare after her, then shake your head and grin in disbelief, "Great, _more_ work!" Rolling your eyes halfheartedly, you also depart from the room. Examining the map, you trace your path from the entrance to where you are now, it puts you almost in the centre of the museums first floor and right near the gem exhibit. Which is helpful for you, considering the reason you came here.

Heading over there, you find yourself back in the room where the gem was stolen. That whole display has been removed, a sign noting temporary issues placed in front of it. Sighing in annoyance at that, you lean back on your heel.

_If only... I could figure out what his goal is. Why the sudden attraction to gems? Why rob musuems? Why do it so stupidly, he obviously has the skill not to leave evidence and yet, there he was; right on the camera posing as if he's a model._

Huffing and screwing up your nose, you rid your mind of the memory of him.

"It's so sad, isn't it?"

Directing your attention to the person talking, you frown as they roll back their shoulders and hold their hands together at their back. Then they lean back and allow you to see their face which is covered in a wide smile.

" _You_!" Exclaiming, you point at him in surprise.

His eyes widen, jabbing a finger to his chest, " _ME_?"

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" You hiss, recovering from the shock, "You've got some _nerve_ returning to the scene of the crime!"

" _Maaan_ , that's _mean_ , assuming _I'm_ the criminal that stole that gem!" he cries, tears sparkling in the corner of his eyes.

" _You_ -!" you repeat the earlier exclaimation, curling your hands before relaxing them and going to grab something from your waist before halting, "...Nobody knows that a gem was stolen, so it's obvious! And we've got you on camera showing your face!" Trying not to hint that you don't have anything at your waist, you narrow your eyes at him.

"Now now," he tuts, wagging a finger, "You're not on duty." His grin only deepens when you tense at his words, "Anyway, can't I just do a little... _recon_ to see how my work turned out?" He sticks his chin up and something else crosses his face that you can't place, "Besides, I wanted to see my favourite person in this whole wide world!"

Choking on your own breathe, you give him a skeptical look, "... _Me_?"

"No, of course not!" He denies, recoiling before a playful chuckle leaves his lips, "Well then, now I've seen how this _structure_ has held up from my brtual attack, I believe it's best I leave now!" He flicks his hand in a wave before turning away dramatically, if he were wearing his cape it would've blown out elegantly but he's dressed in more casual clothes; namely a white hoodie and sweatpants with his hair tied back.

Cursing yourself for _watching_ him leave instead of stopping him or doing _anything_ but stare after him like a _wistful_ and _love-struck fool_ — _HEY! NOPE! Don't think like that!_

Again, disposing that thought in a disgusted grimace, you lurch forwards and sprint after him. It's really not a surprise when you can't find a single trace of him as you come to a dismayed stop.

"Damn!"


	4. Friend

Of course, once you grew closer and began to accept his strange habits you considered him ' _trustworthy_ ' and ' _funny'_ at the very least. Nobody could make you laugh quite so much as him, nobody else would keep your secrets and promise to die if he ever told another soul. To some extent, you did know the happy relationship you shared with him wouldn't last. But children don't care about those things and you ignored the nagging feeling to spend more and more time with him.

When you think back on it, you wonder if you actually could've done anything about it, anyway.

—————

It's still early when you return home, exhausted from absolutely nothing. Those few words you exchanged with him just seeped away all your energy, as much as that _infuriates_ you to acknowledge. So as you lock the door behind you and dump your stuff, there's nothing you'd rather do but sleep away your annoyance and ignore the blaring sensation of something twisting uncomfortably in your chest.

And it's not only him, now you have this ' _Kaede_ ' woman to deal with. Not that you have an issue with her, but the fact that it means more work and not- _work_ -work just makes you feel drained. But if it's something to do with Shuichi, you're willing to help out. If he has a past with Kokichi, then you'd love to hear about what happened while they went to school together.

... _why?_

Also, you have to deal with the interaction. You stumbled across the thief you've been tracking down for months at the scene of the crime and you weren't on _duty_. Congratulations! Now you have to explain what you were doing at the _exact_ museum and exhibit which was robbed talking to _the_ robber himself.

Tempted to just simply sleep it away, you glance towards the couch before sighing wistfully. There's no use feeling dreadful on your time off, so you may as well get out of the apartment and enjoy something. Maybe you can check out a cafe and walk through a park? You've been craving something sweet lately, anyway.

Bending to pick to your stuff back up and compile it in a somewhat organised fashion before leaving. To anyone it might seem slightly frustrating to have just gotten home and then leaving, but you'd just waste away your leftover energy and time doing nothing you actually enjoy.

Since some old building had been rebuilt as a cafe the next block over from your apartment, you'd seen many flyers about its grand opening last week. Not wanting to go there in its most busy time, you'd left it until later, which now is as good a time as any. Hopefully it's not too packed, but considering it's just turned 2pm it shouldn't be bad.

Leaving the apartment building and walking along the footpath, you look out for whatever it looks like. As it finally comes into view, you slow. The outside walls are painted pastel pink, with white rims for the door and windows. Set at the windows are small potted plants, flowering bright white, pink and yellow. The windows are significantly large, so that you could fit through them without bending. When you push open the door it sets off a bell, it's cheerful jingle announcing your entrance.

Someone behind the counter greets you, smiling, and you dip your head before looking around for a free seat. Right at the back is a corner table with two seats which is right in front of the end window. So you head over and sit there, picking up the helpfully placed menu and flicking it open. Before you start reading it, you finish scoping out the inside of the building.

Thankfully, it is quite sparsely occupied and everyone seems happy enough with their food and surroundings. The counter is a simple long, wooden counter which spans from the left wall to the right which isn't actually the full span of the whole cafe, but must lead to a back room; likely the kitchen, employees locker and the such. At the end of the counter is a glass cabinet which displays the cakes and other food made earlier. Finally the lights above are retro looking with pendant shades.

Satisfied with the decorations of a few paintins along the walls and the overall atmosphere, you trace the menu and quickly select a type of drink and dessert you'd like. Then as you reach the counter to order, you can see a fridge at the back which holds one particularly vibrant looking item.

"...Your order?" the woman behind the desk asks, obviously having tried to attract your attention a few times.

You blink and smile sheepishly, "Sorry! Um... is that drink in the back... _panta_ by any chance?" you point towards it, and she follows your finger just to turn back with a confused frown.

"I'm sorry?"

Pausing, then realising what might not be easily understandable you again in apology, "I mean grape flavoured fanta! Sorry. Uh, if it is, can I grab a bottle of that and these..." finishing the order with what your originally came to get and paying, you leave to the table with the bottle in hand and your number.

Placing the purple coloured drink in front of you and staring it down, you find yourself shaking your head in agitation over your own actions. With it's simple presence, you can feel nostalgic while recalling how it stained your clothes and made your hand sticky, but mainly it just brings back memories of laughing so hard your face and stomach hurt.

Unknowingly, you grin softly at it. Then just in time to see you creepily smiling at a drink, a waiter comes over with your order and clears their throat. Wildly trying to make it seem as if you're sane and not disturbed you flash them with a grin and pull finger guns, "Oh thanks!"

Giving you a cautious smile, they place the items before you, "...You're welcome. Please enjoy." And quickly they're gone and you lower your hands.

In the plastic of the bottle you can see your reflection and still make out the vague lines of ink, which really makes you feel all that much _better_ about having spoken to so many people and being in public so much— _But you should try to ignore that and enjoy this_!

Clasping your drink and bringing it to your mouth, you have a sip and lean back in the chair. Maybe it looks a little lonely for you to be sitting at a table without anyone while staring out the window in reminiscence, but other than the slight discomfort over being awkward, all is fine. Well, maybe you are ignoring that little itch of loneliness, but it's not like you want to bother Shuichi when he has time off and you barely know anyone else. So you have to settle for this.

Giving the drink an impressed look, you start on the cake.

But something nags at your memories, not in a nostalgic way this time. It feels like it was from this morning when you saw _him_ at the museum. But you really can't tell what exactly is putting you off; most of your encounters with him have left you bewildered anyway. Regardless, you tap your fork on the plate rhythmically, closing your eyes to try to figure it out. Was he acting different? Did he say something strange? ...Didn't he say two words with a weird emphasis—

Then someone slams their stuff on the table and sits down with a bright smile. "Atua declares you look lonely!" she says almost proudly, "So, I will sit with you!"

Taking her appearance in while trying not to blurt something random, you start on her face which has dazzling blue eyes and long, white hair pulled together and tied into a braid at her back. She also wears a vibrant yellow coat over a white crop top and denim shorts. Her eyes demand attention while she stares at you so you do the obvious and focus on her.

"Um, I'm fine?" you reply, waving a hand over your stuff, "Its just a... sweets break."

"No no," she leans forward, planting her hand on the table while she points a pen at you from her other, "The look on your face is entirely sad, you feel very _alone_." Stating it as a matter of fact, she nods and gestures to the stuff she brought over, "I'm early for meeting my friends, so I shall draw you whilst I wait."

"Oh, no it's fine, really!" you assure her, "Your friends will be here soon and then it'll be a bother to pack and move your stuff if you start drawing!"

Her face clouds, her smile turning a little more sinister, " _Then_ they can sit with _us_." even her voice is more forceful, but then she slumps back into the seat and smiles happily once again. She spins the pen in her hand and places it against the paper with such a wide smile you fear for your life and her facial muscles. "Now, let me begin!"

As she runs the pen across, the door chimes and a loud voice wanders over. Instantly, she sits upright and looks over her shoulder. At seeing who it is, she exclaims happily and waves her arms around to gain their attention.

One of the two people who entered is taller, with her dark hair pulled together into a bun at the back of her head and held there by a large pastel green clip. Then she wears a sky blue outfit consisting of a sports shirt and sweatpants. She has bright green eyes with long bottom eyelashes and a mole just below her lip.

The shorter girl, whom you have seen before but can't quite place her name, wears a black shirt with a red mini-skirt and leggings. Then a brown cardigan is draped around her shoulders.

"You should come train with me one day!" the girl with dark hair says to the shorter female, "I teach a class now, so if you come in an hour or two or three before that we can spend time together and you can join the class-!" her eyes snap over to your table mate, and she waves back, "Ah, Angie!"

The red haired girl beside her looks over, and seeing you she tilts her head. But the two of them come over and Angie greets them with tight hugs, chattering away about how glad she is to see them.

"Nnn, I've seen you before," she finally says, pointing at you, "But I can't remember your name. All I know is that you were with... Shuichi."

The taller girl levels her gaze on you, curiously scanning you over, "Shuichi? Hmm..." She pushes her fingers together, giving you a hard look, "Why are you talking to Angie? And how do you know Himiko?"

"Ah!" you snap your fingers, nodding towards Himiko, "Sorry, I forgot your name, too! But now I've got it again." Smiling sorrily, you then address the other girl who still satres at you accusingly, "Well... I was just sitting on my own, actually..."

Angie nods in agreement, "This is my friend, Tenko Chabashira!" She places her hands on Tenko's shoulders and directs her into the seat where she sat moments ago, "Yes yes! Don't worry; I decided to draw them whilst waiting for you two!" then she pulls another chair over and directs Himiko to sit in it before she gets one for herself and sighs in contentment once she's seated. "Now, let us talk together while I draw!"

"I thought... this was a day out just for us," Himiko says quietly, tiredly gazing at the menu which Tenko holds open for her, "Nyeh... What a pain."

"Oh um... I can go?" you offer, not sure what they want you to do. It's not as if you chose to have this random girl come over and have her friends join you. No, you just wanted to enjoy some alone time. But Angie seems to insist that's a lie you're telling yourself.

Either way, none of this is _your_ problem.

"I don't mind, as long as they don't do anything creepy." Tenko decides, eyeing you with contemplation, "I think it's okay. If they do, I'll just—Oh Himiko!" her eyes light up as she enthusiastically pokes her finger at something on the menu, "Look! Lets share this!"

Lazily, Himiko glances at it, "...Sure."

Angie laughs, having already begun drawing once again. She lifts her eyes up, then they stick to the bottle on the table. Slowly, she blinks at it before indecipherably saying, "Is _that_ yours?"

"...Yes?" you answer hesitantly, feeling very self conscious as all three girls seem to glare at it. Angie and Himiko are much more indifferent, and Himiko is the first to look away and shut her eyes with a yawn. But Tenko settles her glare on it and doesn't seem to want to pull away. "...Is there a problem with me having panta?"

" _What_ did you call it?" Tenko faces you, hardening her gaze.

Lifting both your hands up and smiling in what you hope is a comforting way, you laugh nervously, "Uh, I mean grape pan-no uh, Fanta." You inch back in the seat as she looms closer while she makes a revolted expression, "Is it like... connected to your tragic past or something?"

Angie snorts, placing her hand on Tenko's hand to pull her back, "I believe ' _panta_ ' is quite a common way to describe grape Fanta!" she smiles appeasingly, then again it clouds over as she sticks her pen at you, "...However, what a coincidence would it be if you knew him?"

Tenko crosses her arms with a huff, then unable to sit still she jumps up, "I'll go order. When I get back, please don't tell me you _know_ him."

Blinking, you can't help but frown, "I'm... not sure I understand what's happening?"

Himiko yawns quietly, then places a finger to her cheek and faces you with an oddly serious expression, "Do you know Kokichi?"

Like a deer in headlights, your eyes widen, "Kokichi? Kokichi Oma?"

"Oh, must we lie to Tenko then?" Angie asks, pursing her lips. Then she laughs and strikes her pen against the paper before handing it to you delicately, "It is finished! Now, to abide Tenko's irritation, we should leave you to enjoy your food."

"Oh but—!" you call out for her as she stands up and walks away, she halts for a moment, "I haven't... can I repay you?"

She thinks it over, then grins, "If you are willing to donate some blood, then I will gladly accept!" At your alarmed expression, she dismisses it by leaning her body from side to side happily, "Ah, I didn't think you'd agree! But no matter, there is no need to pay me."

She meets Tenko who is just returning from the counter, and suggests sitting at a table right in the middle of the store. Himiko sighs in her seat, sluggishly picking herself up onto her feet, "Why must we move about _so_ much?"

She doesn't bother to say goodbye, but in some way you might find that better. After all, it lets you feel somewhat included as you finish your dessert and drink while hearing the three ( _well, two_ ) talk animatedly and cheerfully over their latest experiences and activities. Smiling to yourself, you tidy your table and pick the unopened bottle of Fanta as you leave the cafe. Sending a tiny wave to the girls, you shut the door carefully behind you.

Knowing there's a park just a few minutes away, you resolve to wander about in it aimlessly while the sun begins to set. You really haven't eaten proper meals today, so for dinner it'd be best to get something healthy.

Humming tunelessly but enjoying it nonetheless, you tap your fingers along the bottle in your hand. It still feels relatively cool, and you wonder if it tastes the same after all this time. Honestly, you don't rememeber much about drinking it, except for the stains that seemed to be a side effect of having it. Memories of laughter rise with the bubbles, and you inhale deeply.

"Ooh, is that for me?" He stands there with his head to the side, then he places his hand to his heart, " _Aw_ , you shouldn't have!" As he reaches for it, you pull back and warily clutch it tighter.

" _What_ are you doing here?" you ask, scanning him over and then all around him and yourself. He's still wearing what you saw him in at the museum, if looking slightly more dishevelled than then.

The area is completely empty of people and the sunset is a brilliant orange and pink, settling on the earth with intensity. It gives the whole place a cosy, if a little on edge vibe. You can't tell whether it's soothing or worrying.

"Are... you _following_ me?" you inquire, slitting your eyes and pointing at him, "I _swear_ wherever I go, you rock up all casually." Then you sigh and shake your head, you hesitate for a moment before holding the bottle out to him, "Ugh, never mind, just pay me back."

He quirks a brow, then a smile rapidly spreads on his lips as he takes it much too slowly to be comfortable, never breaking eye contact. "Nehee, why thank you so very much!" He bows deeply, sweeping his arm out, "You're being awfully friendly to a criminal! Not at all like earlier," he notes, tapping his chin, "what changed?"

"I'm not on _duty_ , like you said earlier." You shrug, "I could always report you, but then what if someone _else_ gets to arrest you instead of me?" He grins at that while you try desperately not to return it. "This'll sound like something you'd say...but where's the fun in that?"

He chuckles, "You sure do like copying me, huh?" his grin borders on something else besides amusement, but not focusing on his expression is how you're preoccupying yourself at the moment.

"We used to be friends, so, whatever..." you tug at your clothes, "...I'd just like to know why you keep showing up wherever I am," you say, tapping your foot on the path impatiently. "It _can't_ be a coincidence with how much it keeps happening. So what's the deal?"

He pouts, "I thought you woulda figured it out by now!" he sniffs loudly, wiping at his teary eyes, " _Maaan_ , maybe you're not as smart as I thought." Averting his gaze, he looks up to the sky and mumbles something you don't catch.

"Hmm?" you inch towards him, "What was that? Another insult too vulgar for me to hear?"

Nodding as a second thought, he agrees, "Yeah yeah, way, way, _waaay_ too rude to go on record. Not that you _could_ record it anyway, since we're nothing more but friends who want the exact same thing!" He clenches his hands excitedly, eyes wide in a way that makes your heart skip a beat from the sheer similarity to when he was a kid.

"I'm... not sure that's true,"

He blanks instantly, his pose stiff and plain, "Oh? Don't you want to learn how to live and have fun?"

Scowling, you shake your head, " _Not_ if it means robbing priceless artefacts from a museum! We _clearly_ have very different views on what our goals in life are."

He doesn't react other than blinking slowly, "Huh. I guess so." Something about the different tone makes you tense while he looks away to the side. "Okay then, I just wanted to tell you something unimportant anyway,"

Vaguely, you feel like apologising for being harsh. But then dispose of that as you recall that he quite literally is a _thief_ and will be charged for his _crimes_. "Okay, go ahead. I doubt it's unimportant if you've bothered this much though."

If you knew any better you might say he looks taken aback, but that slips away as an ominous idea is betrayed by the look that flashes across his face. He takes a step closer, then another and another until you start to back away cautiously.

He stops and brings his hand up just to stare at it nonchalantly, "Watch out, there's a tree behind you."

Snapping out of whatever was going on, you notice that there _is_ in fact a tree pressing against your back. About to thank him, you face him again just to see he's standing right there, only a few centimetres away.

"...What are you doing?" you ask, looking him directly in the eye, something he seems adamant to not return. His eyes flitter about, up-down, to the side, over to the opposite side.

Finally, he decides enough is enough and lifts his chin to stare back at you. He meets your gaze and instantly his whole mouth curls into a smirk, "I wanted to see your reaction." Is his simple answer. Quickly he pulls away and sighs loudly, biting on his thumb, "But damn! You didn't even get flustered!"

Giving him a strange look, you nod wisely, "Ah _yes_ , because that's something a _normal_ person would do." Still nodding, you fold your arms and shut your eyes, "Of course, how did I not immediately understand what you were doing?" Trying to shake off your nerves, you finish with a disgruntled roll of your eyes, "You can't make me flustered like _this_."

" _Careful_ what you say."

Opening your eyes to frown at his odd lilt, you find he's still smirking but this time it feels a little threatening. He takes a step forward, narrowing his eyes as his lips only curve ever upwards, " _Otherwise_ I might just take it as a challenge~!"

Swallowing you open your mouth to reply, but instead his overwhelming closeness forces you to merely stare back at him without making a sound. He leans forward as you lean back, unable to tear your eyes away from his. For a moment his slide down but come right back up and he starts to say something just as a loud shout pierces the air.

"HEY!"

Against all odds, neither of you look for the source immediately. Locked in something you aren't quite sure what it is again. But as there's more yells that gain agitation and are rapidly growing louder, there's no other option but to find out who it is.

Kokichi doesn't bother, stepping back and running his hand through his hair while sighing, "Aww, interupted again!" He sends you a grin before winking while giving you a salute and then he's darting away at top speed.

Feeling breathless, you watch as he disappears from sight. It's only when a figure stops beside you, huffing indignantly as they pant slightly do you blink and touch a hand to your cheek which feels rather... warm.

"It was him..." Tenko says, hissing as she holds her hands up in an offensive pose. But she drops them and instead reaches for you delicately, "Are you alright? Did he do anything? Did that _degenerate_ hurt you?" she places her hands to your shoulders and you're surprised to find how genuinely caring they feel after her earlier coldness.

"Oh? Yeah," you mutter quietly, unable to smile so you just stare at the ground. "I'm... fine."

She exhales loudly, "I'm very sorry I didn't come sooner! We only just arrived at the park, but when I saw what was occuring I came right away," she scowls, "but that still wasn't fast _enough_."

You manage a tiny laugh, waving your hand in a dismissive way, "It's fine, _I'm_ fine. Thank you for coming to help though." She hesitantly looks over her shoulder, where two others are slowly approaching. Recognising them quickly, you take her hands away from your shoulders and pat them, "I'm honestly okay, please go enjoy the rest of your time with them."

She frowns, before nodding, "Alright, but if he continues to bother you..." she makes an aggressive face and throws her hands around, "So just call me if you need help!" Then she's off running towards her friends and you brush at your clothes in an unsettled manner.

Then you cross your arms, trying to calm some of the unease that still courses through your body. Unable to do so, you decide to distract yourself from the feeling. You haven't actually seen what Angie drew for you, so pulling that from wherever you stuffed it without thinking, you look at the drawing.

It's a potrait of yourself smiling, albeit not fully. The shading is done in purple, and you're amazed at how she managed to capture such a specific atmosphere in a simple way. Something about it makes you feel happy but also a little lonely again; something about it seems incomplete. The more you think about it, the more you realise it's not the drawing itself that is wrong, but whatever she drew has revealed something you don't particularly _want_ to think about.

Quickly putting it away and clearing your throat, you tense.

"...' _Recon_ '.... ' _structure_ '?" you mumble, then stand up straight as you gasp, "The reconstructed museum?!" Instantly searching for your phone, you curse as it proves impossible to find it amongst all your other items. Eventually, your fingers brush against it and you quickly dial one specific number, "Hey, yeah, I think I know where he's gonna strike next, Shuichi."

* * *

**(Link won’t work in notes)**

**Anyway, I don’t actually like this chapter, but I’ve got a playlist :D**

**[Captivate Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5iA1WiubtO8PzT5znne3hG?si=gSuDZ4AcSBKHD7FzD00RDg) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaa ello ello. I’ve actually been on break for a while, which is why I haven’t updated anything. And I’m still going to be gone until at least the end of February. But I finished this quickly because it’s a comfort fic of mine and I wanted to make sure everyone knows where I’ve disappeared to.


	5. Antagonist

Taunts and teasing turned to bickering and arguments. Over what exactly always eludes you. Honestly, it seems like the memories are erased from your mind; never to be recalled. Is it because of how terrible it was? Or was it merely forgotten in the passage of time? Do you even _want_ to know the answer? But nonetheless, all you considered him as was ' _mean_ ' and ' _cruel_ ' in those ( _few? many?_ ) incidents.

You really do wonder if _he_ can remember it all, and if so, why can't _you_?

—————

"You saw him twice?" Shuichi asks, something in his voice really not that surprised. He even has a look on his face that remains perpetually accepting of whatever you say in relation to _him_. "Twice, _today_?"

Nodding, you continue pacing around, "Yeah, this morning it was at the museum and then this afternoon it was at this park around the corner of my apartment or whatever!" Throwing your hands up in agitation and frustration, you emit a strangled noise, "I don't get it! How the _hell_ is he turning up wherever I go?"

Shuichi shuts his eyes, hand to his chin. The room completely quiet as he thinks and you stop pacing for the moment, running your hand across your forehead in a frenzied manner, just trying not to let yourself think about how close you let him get. Each of those times, you could've done something, but instead he's still free to do whatever he wants which apparently includes robbing museums blind.

You'd love to know what goes on in his mind and causes him to do such things. Mainly those comments he throws in and how he smiles differently when you're watching and how much he's changed and grown and how pretty his eyes are—

You slap your other hand to your face, then hold both hands over it. It feels very warm to the touch, so you sink into the closest seat and groan loudly.

"You don't think..." Shuichi starts and you lower your hands to meet his eyes, "that he could be _tracking_ you?" He waits for your reaction, lips in a firm line as you try to comprehend what he's suggesting.

"I did consider that," you mumble, leaning against the back of the chair and sprawling out while looking at the ceiling, "But it made me feel... _weird,_ and besides," you look at him from your position which rather hurts your eyes, " _how_ would he be tracking me? It's not as if I've handed my stuff over to him like ' _hey, here ya go!_ ' and let him stick a tracker on it."

Only replying by means of his blank expression, Shuichi nods before looking away and gathering his stuff together, "Then... we'll forget that idea," he says after a while, his desk now clear and tidy.

It's wildly different compared to yours which now has all your stuff spread across it. Eyeing it off with disdain and regret, but feeling too overwhelmed to attempt cleaning it away, you sink ever lower into the chair and press your hand to your forehead, exhausted for some reason.

Then sighing, you sit up straight and give Shuichi a serious look, "Okay, but this is important. He mentioned ' _recon_ ' and ' _structure_ ' in his sentences, at the time it seemed normal but now I think it was all a hint." Lacing your fingers together, you continue to stare at him, returning his neutral expression, "If... It was, then surely he means he's going to rob the reconstructed museum on North avenue, right?"

Wringing your hands, you inhale deeply and even out your breath that had been rapidly speeding up along with the pace of your heart. Then baring a smile, you give him a firm nod, "Well, that's what I'm _sure_ it means! So, on the grand opening I'm gonna head there and keep watch." Then you add, "Even if nobody else agrees, that's what I'll do, because it's what my knowledge of him is telling me."

Curiously, he leans forward and peers at you inquisitively, "I don't think I've ever seen you so certain before," he says with an unreadable look. Then he gives you an intense stare, "I also don't think I've seen you so invested in a case before."

Pressing down on your seat, you nod, "Yeah, I think I'm really frustrated by how he's stealing all these artifacts! I know museums aren't guiltless, but what is he doing with it all? Selling it? Using that money to buy...?" Frowning, you stop fiddling with your hands and remain oddly still.

"Still, it's really different to the normal (Name)," Shuichi continues, leaning back into the chair now, "Something has... changed." As he finishes with that, he still watches you so carefully you fear that you might shatter like the jewel you broke. His eyes are knowing, but what is _that_ supposed to mean if even you, _yourself_ , don't know?

"Maybe," you admit quietly, staring up at the ceiling, "I don't... want to lose all those precious artifacts. So I can't let _him_ have them all."

"' _All_ '?" Shuichi questions, an eyebrow raised as you spring up and glare at him, telling him ' _of course I mean all of it, it's not as if I’ll give him some freebies!_ ' while he simply laughs and shakes his head. As your gestures grow more and more animated, he finally nods his head, "Alright, I know what you meant."

Wanting nothing more than to throw something, you scowl in his direction. Then, after thinking for a while you recall something else you were supposed to have brought up. But its been trampled by other more... Kokichi-type demands. Still, you have something to do.

You edge closer to Shuichi who is writing something, then very casually you clear your throat, " _So_ , tell me about your other classmates. I seem to be running into all of them, so I'd like to know how many more I've got left,"

He quizzically peers up at you, "Well... you know Kokichi, Korekiyo and Himiko now, have you met... someone else?" His eyes seem to darken for a split second, and again you're hit with the realisation that something happened to his class while attending high school, too.

"Well, I bumped into Himiko again," you note, drumming your fingers on his desk, "she had... Tenko Chaba... Shira? And the other girl..." you snap your fingers to try to remember, "I didn't catch her last name, but her first was Angl—no, Angie." Smiling proudly, you hum to yourself while ticking off your fingers, "So that's four... five, six. Plus I saw... Rentarro Amami, so, seven."

Both his eyebrows lift in astonishment, then he cracks a smile, "Do you mean ' _Rantaro_ '?"

Giving him a narrow look, you sniff indignantly, "It doesn't even sound any different, I just emphasized the ' _aent_ ' part." He nods, still smiling. Eyes widening, you gasp, "OH! How could either of us forget? I met Maki and Kaito. _Ten_ of your classmates, woah..."

"Ten...?"

Tensing, you laugh nervously, "Man am I bad at maths... oops," you smile so widely it hurts your face. "I mean _nine_ , because that's how many of your classmates I've met. _Nine_. Of your classmates."

Giving you an unamused look, he sighs in a disappointed way, "I _know_ you're lying."

" _whhaaAt_?" you rub at your arm, eyes darting around the room, "Nah, why would I try to lie to _you_ , Shuichi Saihara, the _best_ detective there is in the _whole_ wide world? Are you saying _I'D_ ," you jab a finger to your chest, "lie to _YOU_?" you stick it in his direction, then wave your hand around, " _Haha_ , you make me laugh!”

"...Do you not hear yourself right now?" he asks and you cringe and nod.

"Yeah... that's just pathetic," you admit, "I need to get better at lying, might need a teacher." Then a smirk slides up on your lips and as you open your mouth Shuichi lifts his hand up to silence you.

" _Don't_ say what I think you're about to say," he warns and you lift both hands to show you understand while wincing at his broad knowledge of your cues. Then he folds his arms, "But who else have you met? Tojo? Gokuhara?"

Blanking, you grimace, "You know me enough to realize I can barely remember names, Shuichi." Then you lean against the wall, "Anyway, I managed to remember her name purely because she was cool and gave me a secret mission which I'm _not_ telling you about." You send him a glare, "Kaede Akamatsu, the piano woman."

His eyes flash with a different type of recognition than what had passed over his face when you said his other classmates names. Frozen in thought or memory, he stares off into space for a moment before blinking back into reality and coughing to discreetly move on, "Oh, right." Instantly, he's back to writing something.

Lazily, you press your head against the wall and close your eyes, voice barely a whisper, "I'm not the only one who wants to avoid the past, huh?"

—

First things first: the plan. It's the most important part of all of this, besides for actually catching the criminal but that's at the end of the plan so it's really just one big circle.

You flick the pen from your fingers by accident, cursing as you reach over the desk to pick it back up before it rolls off the edge. As your finger brushes against it, it tips off the edge and clatters on the ground. Defeated, you sigh and sink down into the seat. Rubbing at your forehead, you shut your eyes while grimacing.

_He'd_ have laughed at your failure.

"Damn... Why can't you get out of my head for two seconds?" You mutter in irritation, pulling your hand down over your face as you draw out another sigh. Kicking out your legs, you sit there and try to erase the images of him from your mind, but instead its as if he's telepathically working against you. Frustrated, you slam your hand on the desk and grind your teeth.

"Is everything okay?" Shuichi asks from behind, two drinks in hand as he stands there patiently. Smiling, you take the one he holds towards you, then he moves to his own seat and takes a sip of what you presume is coffee.

"Yeah..." you reply, rubbing your finger across the rim of the cup, "I'm trying to plan out how this’ll work. The grand opening is on the 7th, right? At uh..." Drawing blanks for the time, you place the cup down and pick up your phone, searching for the museums website.

When the site opens, a popup to enter your details invades the whole screen. Frowning, you try to close it, but as it turns out there is no X, you reluctantly enter your name and phone number, assuring yourself that it's a museums website, there's no _way_ you'll get tracked for this. Besides, it was only your first name and phone number, if worst comes to worst you can change your phone number and first names are pretty hard to get much from on _that_ alone.

As soon as you press enter, the whole screen goes black and dread fills your senses. Staring at it in horror, you watch as it flashes bright white before filling with a purple background. In bold white letters it reads ' _Hello (Name)!_ ' and as decoration there are dice symbols strewn across the page.

" _What_..." you mumble, scrolling down and stopping, "Oh, are you _serious_...?!"

"What is it?" Shuichi asks and you direct your phone towards him, his expression turns hard as he stands up, "Alright, how did this come up?"

Shrugging, you face it back to yourself, "I just... wanted to check the website to get the time and then a popup wanted my details," you explain, unable to tear your eyes off the next set of words, "I didn't think... _this_ would happen."

Shuichi pulls his own phone out, "Let me see what happens when _I_ visit,"

' _If you're the (Name) this is directed at, then you'll know whats happening! Otherwise, get lost_.'

You press your finger on the screen to scroll down again, and after a moment of indecision you look to Shuichi for guidance, "Listen, I _know_ I said you're not my wizened old mentor and crap, but what the heck do I do?" Swallowing, you move your finger away, "Can he track me through this? Should I leave the page and clear my history? Get rid of my phone?"

Shuichi doesn't answer, too focused on his own activities. Then he lifts his eyes and points his phone toward you, "Read whatever he's left for you, its set up so that specific names take them to a seperate, unique page."

' _Hi stranger! Come join us for the phantom thief's greatest act at the grand opening at 8:30pm, March 7th_.’

Being a phantom thief that reveals themselves isn’t very phantom-like, but you don’t voice that reasoning. He’s just as illogical and dramatic as always.

Switching his phone off, you meet his eyes as he explains, "I entered three random names, ones that I assume mean nothing to him and that screen popped up." He puts his hand to his chin, "When I entered my own name, there was a message for me and I assume its the same for everyone he used to know."

Unable to stop a shiver, you look to your phone again, "So it's just set up to do this...? Then I _don't_ have to worry about my phone getting bugged and crap?"

Shuichi makes a indecipherable face, "Don't worry, most of your social medias have that covered but I doubt he was able to do that."

"Oh, great, _very_ reassuring," you groan, "well, time to read, joy oh joy!" Rolling your eyes, you flick down.

_'So, it's probably just you now, but if not, then seriously... Get LOST!!! *ahem* are you surprised? I bet you're totally surprised and have such a shocked face! Wish I could see it, but that doesn't matter because I'll get to see you make an even better face when you watch me escape without a worry~!_

_So, you better be there. I will be waiting._

_P.s thanks for your phone number ψ(｀∇')ψ_ '

Physically cringing, you turn your phone off, "So... he wants me there I guess."

Shuichi gives you a peircing stare, "No secret messages?"

"I don't know!" You throw your hand up in exasperation, "I didn't really take my time to comb through every single sentence and the hidden meanings he might've left for some stupid reason!"

"..." He rubs his chin, eyes shut. Then he returns his eyes with a knife-like focus, "Maybe you _shouldn't_ go."

From the sheer shock, you laugh tersely. Then stop and narrow your eyes, "You're... being serious." When he nods, you laugh again, incredulous, " _What_?! He obviously wants me there; what if he _doesn't_ show up because _I_ don't turn up?"

"Isn't that a _good_ thing?" Shuichi retorts, "If he doesn't steal anything then that's good. But I'm just worried you're getting too invested emotionally in this case and he's going to use that to his advantage."

Scowling, you stand up and jab your finger in his direction, "Of _course_ I'm invested in this! He's been pestering me nonstop and now he's literally getting access to all of my personal information! I'm sick of him always being one step ahead!"

As he simply keeps a neutral expression, you feel the agitation build up until you shake your head and gather your stuff to leave.

"...Sorry," he says, making you halt, "I should forget it but... Something is off about this." He sits down, drinking his forgotten coffee, "It started when he showed up at your place... But maybe it began even further back than that."

Deciding to at least head him out, you slump down into your chair and gesture for him to go on.

"When we went to highschool together, nobody really knew anything about him at all," he starts slowly, folding his hands, "He stuck to himself, and when the suspensions began, he gradually grew more and more... erratic. Eventually he admitted to being the one behind all the pranks and moved, I _think_."

He takes a sip while you inch forward in the seat, waiting, "Then... I actually figured out that someone else was behind it all, sadly it was too late for most of the class after being the victims of the cruel pranks, whether it be by being the actual victim or getting framed and suspended. But never mind that," he clears his throat and waves a hand around, "Got a bit sidetracked... guess the past has a way of invading a normal conversation."

Nodding in agreement, you scoff, "Memories suck, honestly. But without them I don't know what we'd be. But after all this is sorted, I wanna know more about this fiasco!" You determine to keep him to the agreement when he, _albeit_ hesitantly, promises.

"In the end, nobody really understood why he took the blame, nor what his motivation was," he continues, "only a few people were closer to him, such as Gonta, Kiibo and myself. Yet we didn't know him much more than anyone else. But still, one thing he never shut up was about how he... ' _killed_ ' one of his past classmates." He gives you a pointed look, and you blink in confusion.

"...What?"

"Yeah, it didn't make any sense to us, either." He admits and crosses his arms, "But I think he was talking about someone he parted with on bad terms, likely an old friend. He always wanted to be mysterious, and what better way to do that than say something cryptic like that?" He holds a hand out, as if waiting for you to reply. When you don't, he numbly finishes, "So, do you think it could've been you?"

Shifting about in the seat, you tap your fingers on the armrest, "That's... hard to answer in certainty." Continuing to fidget, you avoid looking him in the eye, "It's _possible_ , but I can't be completely sure since I don't actually... remember much about middle school and that kinda construes things."

He hums quietly, "Well, some of his vague descriptions do fit you."

Not sure whether you're surprised or pleased, you lean forward, "Really?"

Another pointed look your way sends you back into the seat, squirming. Sighing, his eyes give away the concerned acceptance. He adds, " _Yes_. And I need to go inform everyone of the website, along with how we need to be there on the 7th. While I'm gone...” He exhales loudly, "I think you need to evaluate _why_ you're doing this, and if you really belong in this job."

A pin could drop onto a cushion from only a centimeter above and you'd hear it.

As he leaves the room, you curl your hands into fist on your lap, staring at the floor. Trepidation, apprehension and foreboding slice coldly through your chest at his words.

"The 7th, huh...?" you mutter, clenching your jaw, "I've got _two days_ to figure everything out." Leaning back in the chair, you inhale heavily, "That's really not fair."

—

With the pen in hand, you trace a circle around and around on the paper. As your arm lays on the desk, you can't take your eyes away from the heart. Stopping, you use your other hand to rub at the skin, biting down on your lip in growing frustration as it refuses to smudge or be erased. The ink on your face had faded over the day, and your continuous scrubbing eventually turned it out as it is right now: faint and easy to not notice.

But the heart must have been written with a different pen, because it simply will _not_ budge.

Huffing, you grab the pen again and strike a line right through it. Then you hover it above, staring. Not sure what to do now, you sort through your stuff for a band aid and once you've found one, you cover it neatly.

At least it's out of view now. And you should stop thinking of it; of _him_. You _know_ that won't happen.

Idly, you turn your phone on and are greeted by the message from earlier. Then the site kicks you, and you glare at the blank browser. Something else from before comes to mind, and you type into the search bar. At the first relevant result, you tap on the link and read whats written about Kaede Akamatsu.

There's not much, nothing you couldn't have guessed. But her performance schedule is chaotic and full, she has something happening almost daily and sometimes multiple on each of those days. Lifting a brow in disbelief at how tight her schedule must be, you stop at one date.

She's performing on the 7th at another venue, but the time is 8:30. Tapping your fingers incessantly against your phone case, you check what time she's performing tomorrow, the 6th. It shows that at 3:15pm she'll be participating in a concert, so backtracking you conclude that she'll be _there_ around 2.

Making a reminder for tomorrow, you then resolve to try the hacked website. So reentering the address, you open it. This time it has a simple message saying that the site is down, but it looks as if its being fixed—Not that you fully understand how the cyber world works.

The door opens and Shuichi says something to the person in the hallway before entering with a long yawn. He brushes at his eyes to get rid of the exhausted tears, then he yawns again and sighs afterwards at the never ending repetition; realising its futility.

"Did you get someone to fix the website?" You ask once he's sat down with his fourth coffee of the night.

He nods, finishing the drink and dropping the cup into the bin, "Yeah, someone from cyber security... Can't recall the name... Something-Hiro." He leans forward, resting his face on his hand and shutting his eyes.

The rings below them have grown darker over the past few days, and you're honestly worried about how thin he's been looking recently. Not that _you've_ been eating all that well recently, in fact, today you haven't eaten any nutrients. Just... sugar. And you were going to be healthy and eat something good for dinner, and now it's bordering midnight and all you've had in the past six hours is _caffeinated drinks_.

"I've already decided that I'm focusing on my job," you inform him, feeling as if it's a little impromptu as you stare down at your hand, "This job... is my life, it lets me learn things and help people." You muster up a small smile, "What more... could I ask for?"

You don't need to look at him to know what expression he’s wearing. But that only spurs you onward in determination.

"Anyway!" You jump up from the seat and wobble slightly, using the desk to balance yourself as you blink to clear the black dots dancing in your vision, "I'm... Gonna head home and pursue a lead tomorrow, I don't think anything else important will happen tonight."

You gather your stuff, wishing him well while his eyes follow you out the room. The moment you enter your apartment, you slump against the wall and exhale heavily, limbs feeling asleep and numb.

That whole night is spent in a half-awake yet also partially asleep state as you toss and turn, mind racing and yet no dreams appear. The morning is an unwelcome intrusion, but spending more time in bed doesn't feel very appealing either.

The morning, too, is spent with rambling thoughts and nothing all that important as you wait for 2pm to roll around. There's talk about the website and how it was aimed at a certain person, but at least there's no whispers about you while you stalk the halls.

In the corner of the room, the small TV plays a live stream from a tennis match, where you watch in boredom as a single person manages to win each of their matches. Unable to concentrate, you try not to allow your stomachs tightness and churning to distract you even further. But your mind always reminds you that ' _it's tomorrow! it's tomorrow!_ ' and you're unable to eradicate it.

Even more aggressively, your mind chants ‘ _He’ll be there. He’ll be there_.’ as if for some reason you _don’t_ know why you’ve been constantly on your toes trying to stop him.

Finally, the notification pops up on your phone, chiming quietly. With that, you spring up and grab your already prepared bag. You can’t stop yourself from running through the building out onto the street, making your way all the way to _that_ place.

You flash your badge, somehow managing to worm your way through the entrance and all the way to the room without anyone stopping you. Honestly, a ruckus should’ve been made over you barging in, but you _are_ here in police business. Still... more authentication should’ve been used. Not that you’ll complain since you need this done quick.

Again she sits there at the piano, and as you enter, she seems to sense your approaching presence and lifts her eyes up from her hands and over to you. She stands up, waiting for you to come closer.

Then you stop a few feet away, “I need your help.”

Not reacting very much, she nods with a sure expression, “Okay, what can I do?”

“I need you to change your venue for tomorrow,” you say, as her eyes widen, “Change it to the museum that's reopening at 8:30.”

She swallows, hands by her side, “Does this need to be kept secret...?” She looks all around at the crowd which are inching closer to hear. When you shrug, she gives you a skeptical look before continuing, “That’s going to be hard... Since I’m performing with some others. My manager will hate me for this...!” She groans and rubs her forehead, “But... I’ll do it, since you know Shuichi.”

As she smiles firmly, you beam, “Thanks!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just hope I can get the next chapter done to be published on the 7th uuuuuhhhhh—
> 
> anyway, im gonna have tons of fun with it, because its The scene I’ve been waiting to write since I started this fic


	6. Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a failure, i am sorry  
> also it’s March 7th here, but i know it isn’t elsewhere, so early update? Anyway, enjoy the train wreck

So, could you honestly say you expected it? Yes and no and maybe and possibly and definitely. Not. There's something so painful and bittersweet about knowing and yet purposely deciding not to allow yourself to realise or come to terms with it. Now all you can think of him is ' _Enemy_ ' but for some reason you can't quite recall what exactly happened that day.

Would you prefer to know or not? It's not like you _have_ a choice.

* * *

It's somewhat hard to keep it quiet. You keep catching yourself about to mention her name whenever she sends a message. Apparently with each of her texts, she attaches an image or gif and she's also a very consistent texter. After exchanging phone numbers only yesterday afternoon, you've received fifty messages from her. Honestly you don't mind it, all that it means is you've got someone similar to message.

Well, that is if she's alright with you continuing to message after this case is closed and she's moving on with her life of fame again. Still, something about her really makes you feel... comfortable. You don't feel as though she'll brush you off when this is over, instead it feels like she might make an effort to get to know you.

What _does_ seem a little off is that she hasn't uttered Shuichi's name once after you promised her a meeting with him in private after the concert. ' _I'll make sure of it!_ ' you said in assurance while she merely shut her eyes with a wide smile.

Her last few messages were thankfully about how she's managed to shift the venue. Now she'll be playing at the grand reopening along with two others; the rest dropped out after hearing about the changes.

You can only hope Shuichi won't hate you for this and that she gets to tell him what she needed to say. And most of all, you hope that you can finally stop a certain someone from taking anything more. Especially if that includes your time, because you desperately want to take some time off after all this and travel a little.

As you go about, getting ready, the TV turns to static and you watch it in confusion. You weren't paying attention to it, but for it to suddenly have turned to this... A second later a fuzzy setting flashes, and with its purple, white and black theme you're already irritated.

_He_ stands at the centre, mask covering his face as he once again wears the same outfit you first saw him in. Leaning back on your heels and crossing your arms, you wait for whatever it is he has to say.

"Hello hello!" He greets cheerfully, "Am I disturbing your show? Oopsie!" Laughing, he shifts and tilts to the side, "Not that I actually care! But I wanna say one thing... Hi there, beloved!" As if what he just said doesn't mean a single thing, he continues while you try to settle the strange feeling it caused, "Are you paying attention? You _better_ be~!"

Shuichi pushes the door open, takes one look at the screen and then at you and hesitates, closing the door without actually entering.

"Our game tonight will revolve around one thing..." He announces, sticking a single finger up, " _If_ you can figure out what it is, then maybe I'll give you a chance to catch me! If not..." Giving a thumbs-down, he makes a 'bzzt' noise, "Too bad! So then, will you be able to keep up?"

The screen flickers back to static, and then the actual program comes back on.

Rubbing your forehead, you shake your churning thoughts away and open the door. Shuichi stands in the hallway, ready. His eyes search your face, for what, you don't _want_ to know.

Pulling your jacket over your shoulders, readjusting it to sit properly. Then smoothing it down, you check everything you need is on your person before nodding towards Shuichi. Then so begins the night.

While in the car, as you stare out the window, it feels as if something major may just happen and that you'll be involved heavily. Almost as if you could be impacting the events about to occur. Shuichi's knuckles are white as he clasps the steering wheel, eyes focused on the road ahead, so he is obviously considering everything too.

It's only 7:30, but it feels much later considering how long you've been awake for; another restless night the culprit. Your muscles feel tense and you shift in the seat, watching the approaching building. It's new exterior is remodeled in the same design it used to have, containing a lot of wooden and vintage aspects. It does feel a little more welcoming than the cold, grey museum you'd been visiting a lot recently.

"I'm not sure what I should do when I get in," you admit once Shuichi's pulled into a car park, "Do I just stand around and keep checking that he's here?"

Shuichi taps his fingers on the wheel, then drops his arms, "Well, we know he's got a team or a group working with him. I think he used to talk a little about it in high school..." He shuts his eyes, " _DICE_? On the museum website it had die spread all around, right?" He turns to you for confirmation, and you nod, "Then he might send someone to scout the area out before he arrives, it's hard to tell... He's always been unpredictable."

Rolling your eyes, you open your door, "Yeah, no kidding about that."

Taking after you, Shuichi gets out of the car. Then you both stand there for a moment, staring up at the looming building. Its dark wood and dim windows could be a little imposing, but to you it feels rustic and doesn't seem overly decorated or overwhelming. It has both good parts of being brand new and yet appearing vintage.

Exhaling, you watch your breath dissipate before you take the first step and approach the building. Shuichi follows a little behind, and you enter the double doors which are held open by door catchers.

The foyer is small and dark, with a high roof and chandelier. A plain desk stretches along the width of the back wall, and to the right of it sits a doorway. There are signs set up, along with fliers and posters about the exhibits and the reopening celebration lining the walls.

As you sign in to the guest register ( _which was left unmanned_ ), you wait impatiently for Shuichi. The instant he has dropped the pen, you're already stood in the doorway.

It leads down a hallway, with branching rooms and stairwells, but there are arrows directing you down to the very end. As you slow down to move into the room, you gaze around in awe at the auditorium. Once the museum is officially open, it'll be used to display seasonal exhibits that are continually moving around and changing, but for tonight it has been used to host the party.

The whole room is a mix of light, brown-red wood, white ceramics and gold rimming. There is a stage at the back, set roughly a metre above the ground with stairs up either side, a sleek black piano is at the left. On that wall there is a streamer proclaiming the museums opening, along with draping red curtains that stop you from seeing both edges of the stage, where the performers must be getting prepared or another room must be for all the supplies.

Overhead are five large chandeliers that dangle from the ceiling, golden and shiny. On the wall is a wide skylight, set in just the right position that you can see the moon moving past throughout the night. It casts flickering moonlight on the floor below, also ever changing with the moons position. The wall it is placed on must be facing the road and where you parked, as the opposite wall has would lead to exhibits.

On either side of the room are long banquet tables with spreads of food and drinks, but generally it is finger food served on plates that the waiters are offering. People mill around in the centre, away from the carpeted area near the tables, at the middle where the wooden floor is perfect for dancing if so desired. There are two emergency doors, single, but wide enough for two people to get out side by side.

A few candles are placed around for decoration, flickering with their tiny flames. And now you've just noticed there are a few glass displays already set up, although only one actually contains anything. That one sits at the back of the stage, surrounded by rope and warnings of off limits. But inside shines a bright purple diamond. While you'd conclude it to a be an amethyst, it doesn't have the same texture, so that must be wrong.

" _Damn_ ," you say, turning to Shuichi with a smile, "This is the most formal thing I've ever been to." Flicking your hands over what you wear, you frown, "Makes me feel a little under dressed."

Everyone wears a gown or suit, jewelry or what other accessories they want adorning their clothes and skin. Compared to your dull jacket and plain clothes; you can't help but feel a little out of place.

Shuichi doesn't seem affected, moving past you and into the room. When he stops near the back corner, eyes sweeping the surroundings, he speaks into his earpiece. After a moment he nods, "Alright, since there's no sign of him, we're to keep an eye on the diamond." He motions towards the stage, "It's the only thing of real value, and taking into account what he's previously stolen, it has to be that."

A waiter comes over, offering their tray. You pluck off something appealing, and thank them, "Mm," popping it into your mouth and chewing, you nod in satisfaction, "That was _really_ good!"

They smile and bow their head, "Thank you,"

"...Kirumi?" Shuichi has his brows furrowed, and the woman returns his look with another quick smile.

"Ah, hello Saihara. It has been a while," she acknowledges, "I must say... For you to be here, does that mean we have another culprit to search for?"

She has long greying hair that is pulled into a bun at the back of her head, fringe sitting over one eye, the eye you can see is a vibrant reflection of her hair. She wears a black suit with her blouses cuffs showing at the on of her sleeves, gloves tight over her hands.

"Well... not exactly," he answers, "How have you been?"

She offers the tray to someone nearby, then turns back with a tight expression, "Good. I would like to talk more, but I simply do not have time tonight." Without another word she's off, able to move through the crowd easily.

"...Eleven," you murmur, glancing towards the stage, "Another of your classmates met."

Someone is walking out onto it, preparing the microphone. Then they test it, "Hello everyone, thank you for coming tonight." Their speech begins, explaining how old the original building was and how it needed some restoration, you listen in curiously, "This is a big night for most of us, but I'm sure some of you are more interested in _who_ will be performing tonight rather than the exhibits we will have displayed."

A slight murmur of laughter drifts through the crowd, and Shuichi makes an odd expression by your side. He shouldn't know of the change of performers, unless he checked just recently. Your idea of asking Kaede to perform here was all because she'd bring more attention to the museum and more people would turn up, making it harder to infiltrate and steal.

But also, because _you'd_ be here, and because you're here, _Shuichi_ is here. So its the perfect opportunity for them to talk afterwards. As much as you fear him flaring up or leaving, you can wish for the best and hope Kaede gets what she wants. As much as you're scared this could go downhill rapidly; maybe you _shouldn't_ have interfered in affairs you don't belong in?

"Well then, without further wait, we welcome—" they motion out with their hands and Kaede walks out from the right, "Kaede Akamatsu!"

Shuichi stiffens beside you, while Kaede takes centre stage and bows with a smile. When she stands back up, she scans the crowd and lands on your face, smile widening, then she moves along to Shuichi and it flickers.

She turns away, thanking the host before approaching the piano and preparing herself. Her hands hover over the keys and she closes her eyes, then she places them and begins to play.

" _Wow_ ," you whisper, sliding up beside Shuichi and nudging him with your elbow, " _She's good_!"

Silently, he just continues to watch her. Not sure if that's a good sign or not, you move away and lean against the wall, simply enjoying the music.

The night has gone so fast already, the past hour especially. Now it's just past 8:30 and you're expecting _him_ to rock up at any moment. The crowd is huge though, so maybe that will scare him off. But in all honesty, it'll probably just motivate him further. You just don't understand how he thinks he can get away with it. To grab the diamond and then exit the building without getting caught is basically impossible.

And there you go, underestimating him again.

You continue to look around the room, checking for anyone suspicious. Nothing stirs except for people listening and turning to each other to mutter praises or their opinions.

The table beside you has a program for the night left unattended, and you take it for yourself, reading who else will be appearing to perform. After Kaede, there are only two other names, of which you've heard of due to their popularity. Ibuki Mioda and Sayaka Maizono, each has their own hour to play and at the end all three musicians will take to the stage for the final song together.

Kaede is mid-song as the curtains suddenly pull shut, closing off the stage. Muted whispers and some quiet murmurs are set off, from on stage someone is talking without a break. Then the curtains part, just for the host to apologise for the technical difficulties before asking for a moment of time.

You edge back to Shuichi, "Somethings going on. I bet _he's_ messing it up in hopes of getting that diamond!" You take a step forwards, ready to throw the curtains open and catch him in the act.

Shuichi places a hand on your shoulder, halting your actions, "Wait, he can't be there..." With his face tense, you allow him to explain, "We've got someone watching from behind through the cameras. Only the performers and organisers are there." His eyebrows are knitted together, and he's obviously having his own doubts but trusting his colleagues is what he has chosen.

"Look, I'll just quickly go up," you offer, "that way we can _both_ relax."

He looks off to the side in uncertainty, "...Alrigh—"

The curtains part, and Kaede is still sat at the piano while the host utters another apology, promising for a second try that won't be ruined. Shuichi removes his hand, you shrug and take your position against the wall again. At the back of the stage, the display shimmers purple--jewel unaffected.

As Kaede starts to play again, the crowd shuffles a little, but eases as there seem to be no other interruptions. Meanwhile, you're growing agitated by the lack of a certain purple haired fellow. If he put _so much_ effort into inviting you by taking over both the website and the TV program, then _why_ chicken out at the last second?

A flash of white pulls your attention to the back of the crowd, near the entrance off from the hallway. Unable to see through the crowd, you stand on your toes and move about to see better.

There, at the opposite side of the room is someone clad in white. They turn slightly, peering over their shoulder in your direction. Even though they wear a mask, you know they're staring right at you.

Gritting your teeth, you push through the crowd, shouting to clear the way. But it goes unheard amongst the loud music being played on stage, along with the dimmed lights and how the piano is capturing everyone's attention; there is simply no way for you to get through.

They're gone from view in an instant. And as you halt in the middle of the room, surrounded by people, you can only stare at where they were. Inhaling deeply, you try to keep yourself steady, the endless amounts of frustration and the futility of all your planning going to waste washes over you, swamping you with feelings of uselessness.

" _Aww_ , is that sad face for _me_ ~?" There's a hand under your chin, tilting your face towards him where he stands with a smirk. He leans closer, his eyes dancing in mirth, "Hello again, detective...!"

Shivering from the proximity, you open your mouth to respond but find your voice gone. You swallow, glaring right back at him and shaking his hand away.

He pouts, hand dropping to his side, "What's wrong? Did you think I'd leave without saying goodbye?" Sadly, he gives you a wilted look that quickly morphs into amusement, "I could simply _never_ do that to my _beloved_!"

Quickly, you sweep your eyes over his face and body, confused as to why he's no longer wearing a mask, and he now has a black cape wrapped around his shoulders. It's a wonder someone hasn't noticed him and his curious look. But again, he almost fits in better than you.

He notices your intense gaze, and his lips slide back up into a smile, showing his teeth, "Nehehee, thief caught your tongue?" His eyes flicker down towards your lips, then dart back up to meet yours.

You scowl, "Oh quit it, we _both_ know you're not here to talk to _me_." Finding it surprisingly hard to lift your voice above the volume of music, you try not to yell. Your hand clenches and unfolds repeatedly by your side.

"Oh? I'm _not_?" Blinking owlishly, he chuckles and then sticks his chin out and you find yourself hating his ever growing smirk, "Well then, I suppose I must be off. There's people to blackmail and money to steal, no?" Winking, he snaps his fingers and he flies upwards, attached to a rope, " _Goodbye now_ ~!"

Thoughtlessly, you latch onto his leg, hand sliding down to his ankle. With wide eyes, he looks between you and the sky light which is wide open and where his exit apparently is. You bite down on your teeth, unable to hold on for much longer but knowing you're rapidly getting further away from the ground. Along with the knowledge that if you let go, _he_ gets away. Again.

Down below, people exclaim in wonder and fright at seeing two connected figures ascending. And as you move, right below you everyone shifts away, perfect for you to break your legs on the floor on impact, or worse. Just to remind you of that fact, your grip fails.

Instantly he reaches out to you, but the distance is too far and you're gasping as you plummet towards the ground. With frantic eyes, he motions with his hands, trying to signal something that means _nothing_ to you and will mean even less once you've hit the ground. There is no slowing of time, no flashbacks to your memories, but while you watch him get further away, struggling with the cord, it does seem to take considerable time. But maybe that's just because you were up so high.

Bracing for impact, you close your eyes tight.

And you land on something soft, it crumpling beneath your weight as you sink into it. The springiness sends you back up, and you land on your feet only for your knees to buckle and you crumple to the ground. Shakily, you blink to clear your hazy vision which is fixated on the ground.

There's a loud thud nearby, a very loud curse and straining noises before swift footsteps draw closer. Then there are warm hands placed on each of your shoulders, and his face fills your view, "Are you okay? _Are you okay_?" He mutters an obscenity under his breath, face overcast, "I'm sorry."

Unable to answer, you simply stare at him as he places his hand to your forehead. Then he runs his hands over your body, expression firm as he searches for any injuries. There's no sound other than his soft, worried whispers, and nothing else except for him in your eyes.

Someone moves to stands beside him, towering over his smaller figure. They are also clothed in white, and they're in the process of stuffing a pillow back under their shirt. They wear a mask, and as Kokichi senses their presence, he pauses, hand pressed against your leg. Then he jumps up, pivots around, and both of them dart away through the crowd.

Then the noise filters in, and you can _see_ all their faces and eyes and their _murmurs_ and they are all fully _focused_ on _you._ Choking on your own voice, you wobble to your feet and stretch out an arm, " _W_...Wait!"

Neither figure turns, and you push yourself forward, reaching out to steady yourself on the tables and chairs all around. The music has long stopped, and there's shouting coming from outside. The volume swells, and you call out again, hand brushing against something.

In horror, your feet stick to the ground as you watch the candle you just knocked over catch the table cloth on fire at a starling speed. Whipping your attention back to the fleeing forms ahead, you then fluster at the fire beginning to spread. People are gasping and panicking, while you're at a loss of _which_ problem to pursue.

"Someone..." You point at the fire, "Someone put it out!" Then you sprint after him, legs still weak but your sheer determination to stop him this time urges you onwards. Apologising mentally to whoever has to deal with the situation, you force yourself ever onwards.

The shouting grows louder, someone tries to fan the flame out, Shuichi's voice can be heard ushering people out of the building and away from the fire. Wincing, you double the apology, knowing the responsibility will be left to him. At this rate you don't know if your promise to Kaede will hold, nor that you'll even have the choice to keep your job.

Let alone catch him— _them_.

The whole _group_ needs to be caught, not just _him_ , you tell yourself. Hardening your resolve, you yell to clear the way, finding it easier than the first time you attempted to chase after him. They enter the corridors, and you use a nearby chair to launch yourself onto the table and pass by a frenzied crowd trying to leave.

Leaping from the table, your knees almost give out, but you catch yourself with your hand and push yourself back up. Then you slide into the hallway, head spinning to see which way they went.

Behind you, a scream sounds. Staring back into the room, your chest constricts in guilt at the scene. People are trying to push past each other to get out the exits, while Shuichi and those with some rationality are attempting to calm them and put the ever growing fire out. Another shout of fear at the flame which now towers up a curtain , spreading to the carpet along the floor and bracing against the walls. The _wooden_ walls.

At the front stands Shuichi, in between the crowd and the fire, arms spread out and eyes narrow. He can't reach the fire extinguishers due to the crowd, and the fire is much too large to do anything about now. Feeling your eyes, he faces you.

Opening and shutting your mouth to answer for your mistake, your voice has left yet again. Unable to excuse yourself or actually apologise, you can't do anything but run. So you dart down the hallway, regretting the whole situation. Maybe you should have listened to him and not have come.

Trying to keep your own breathing and footsteps quiet, you listen for the sounds of anyone else running. Coming to a stairwell upwards, you halt and look down the hallway. Hesitating, you go with the stairs and skip steps in an attempt to make up for lost time. And that is if you're even going the same way as him; for all you know he could be long gone, escaping to wherever it is that he lives.

If he has a huge organisation then do they all live together in some building? Or do they lead separate lives, normal jobs with families while working undercover as thieves? You really have no idea what they do. You really have no idea what _he_ does.

Arriving at the second level, you have to decide between going up another flight of stairs, or searching this floor. The third is the final level, and hoping that he hopes to make his exit up above since the skylight plan failed, you begin ascending.

Just as you take that final step, your eyes meet his. Maybe he's surprised, maybe he's frustrated— it doesn't matter because you don't know what he feels. He's alone, whoever it was with him has gone. _Where_ , you again have no idea.

"There is... no way I'm letting you get away!" You shout, hands balled into fists, "Not this time!"

Sweeping his arm out, he laughs and it echoes around the room, "Sure! Try to keep up, detective!" Then he spins around and takes off.

"Don't just call me titles!" You huff, already following, "I _have_ a name!" As much as your legs hurt, you continue to pursue him.

He takes the opposite stairwell down, back to the second level. By the time you reach it, he's nowhere in sight. Slowing to a jog, you stick your head into the rooms and scan around, but he could be hidden anywhere.

There's a crackling noise, and the stench of smoke grows stronger. The vents on the floor produce billows of black smoke which make you cough and eyes water. Still, you blink it away, holding your sleeve over your mouth. The air is stifling thick and warm, and as much as you try not to inhale the smoke, it still finds its way into your lungs.

Pushing forwards, you glance inside another room but can't see much due to the smog and your own blurry vision. Back in the main hall, you move past, swallowing to stop yourself from coughing. But the smell is overpowering.

Dropping down on your hands and knees, you cough for a minute, brushing at your eyes for a solid thirty seconds, the burning only worsening.

Then there's a creaking noise, the ground below shifting as the flames burn through the wooden beams. Your hands begin to feel hotter, the heat seeping through and beginning to sting. Panicking, you crawl forwards, still coughing into your arm. The smoke has filled the whole room, darker near the ceiling but still entering your orifices and obscuring your view with tears and smog.

And honestly, it feels like you may just suffocate and die here. As you choke on a breath, it racks your whole body and your hands start to truly burn, the floor only growing in temperature.

"(NAME)!"

You recognise his voice, high in hysteria ( _Why? Why is it...?_ ). Then he shouts your name again, it growing closer to a scream each time.

" _Here_..." you whisper, then clear your throat and yell, "HERE!"

It's silent except for the crackling of flames and your own heart beat as you wonder if maybe he _didn't_ hear or if he's injured.

Something drops down over your head, heavy and soft. As you try to push it away, it clings and tightens. When you begin to struggle, there's an annoyed exclamation before it shifts and he sticks his face inside, frowning, "Cut it out! Stop fighting," he hisses while you merely cough and squint in reply.

As he back out, you grasp onto it, finding the air oddly clean with it wrapped around. Then a hand tugs on your upper arm from outside the material, pulling you forwards. The ground gets even warmer, until you gasp and pull your hands away, but it begins to dig through your clothes and singe at your knees.

"Come on come on!" His voice beckons, still tugging, "Keep that tight around your-" he coughs, "- _keep_... keep it over your head." Another cough before he starts moving again.

Growing agitated, you pull back whatever it is and stare up at him, ready to fire off a million questions and accusations. His hair is a mess, dusted with ash which flicks off as he runs his hand through his fringe to push it away from his eyes.

His eyes meet yours, and he holds the position with a smirk, "Enjoying the view?" Immediately after he chokes on smoke and coughs.

"What...' _view'_?" You retort, watching the air thicken with the fumes, "All _I_ can see is some purple haired idiot about to die from... from smoke inhalation."

In reply, he flicks the fabric back over your face, "Shut up." You feel his hand back on your arm, pulling.

At this point you would rather just not be in sweltering heat and have him commanding you of what to do, but there is no other choice than to listen.

Then an ear splitting cracking noise fills the air, stopping all progress. In shock, you pull it off over your face to see what's happening. He tries to scold you, but can only cough and wipe at his face.

In front of you there's a gaping hole which leads down into the fire infested auditorium. Vaguely, sirens wail in the distance, drowned out by the roar of flames and coughing.

" _What_..." you mumble, backing away as the heat grows and embers fly up into your face, "We need to go bac-" As you cough, he pulls the fabric over your face again.

" _Keep_... it on." He demands, and in fury you lift your arms, draping it over the both of you.

While he stares, you gesture back, "If we go back the way we came... There's the stairwell down and we can get out... _that_ way."

He shakes his head, "No, it's blocked off by flames." Sniffing, he tries to get out from the material, "We need to get... across."

"There _is_ no way across!" you yell, pulling him closer. "We can't get over that hole!" Staring him down, you try to get him to realise that there is no way _you_ have the strength to find a way across, and neither does _he_.

He musters a grin, tugging something from the belt around his waist, "We can, with _this_!" In his hands is a device which looks like a grappling hook.

Scrutinising it, you give him an incredulous look, "Isn't that... the thing from earlier? If it is, we are _so_ going to die."

Screwing up his nose, he objects, "Hey! This time I'll actually be ready to hold you!"

" _Excuse_ me-?"

Then he flicks the material away, the heat bursts inside and against your face, boiling. Reaching out, he grasps your wrist and in turn, you grab the fabric. Unable to keep it under control, it limply trails after you while he pulls you forwards, closer to the festering heat. It burns your skin as sweat pours from your forehead, clothes wet with perspiration.

Kokichi sticks the invention out, eyes narrow and jaw clenched in calculation to aim it. He stops, pressing a button and the hook shoots up and over as he wraps his arm around your waist. Grasping onto him, you try to keep the fabric protectively around the two of you to the best of your ability.

And then you're in the air, holding onto him as tight as possible while the heat bites from below. Unusually oblivious to the raging inferno only inches away from your feet, but scarily focused on his arm touching you, it feels tighter than necessary, but maybe you're imagining things. You are also staring right at his profile and returning his grip since, y'know, your life depends on it _but_...

Seconds later, you're rolling across the floor, hitting displays with your limbs as the momentum sends you right into the wall. Wincing, you lift your head up and feel constricted around your waist just to realise Kokichi is still holding onto you. But now he's motionless, eyes closed and chest barely moving.

There's an explosion of flames as they leap up from below, the heat radiating from them making your eyes water and watch in shock as they begin to consume the entire room.

Without another thought, you're picking him up and running towards the stairs. At least with his tight grip, he's somewhat cooperating. Frantic, you turn both ways. Downwards there are flames licking up the walls, and up at the third level there is no exit.

"Where the hell do we go?!" You exclaim, trying to adjust your grip on him as his legs drag on the floor. Desperate to keep him away from any more unnecessary harm and pain, you lift him higher.

" _Up_..." He mutters, voice raw.

Cussing, you start up the stairs. Struggling with the smoke and his weight ( _although he is scarily light_ ), you finally reach the top. The smoke is even thicker here, but you can see windows lining the walls. Pressing his face against your shoulder in hopes of keeping his air slightly clearer, you duck your head and hold your breath. Then you charge through the smoke and over to the closest window.

Using one arm to unlock it proves difficult, and your grip loosens. He ends up on the ground, half sitting as he's propped up by the wall, frighteningly still. " _Sorry sorry_ ," you repeat, over and over, trying in growing panic to open the window, " _I'm sorry.., Kh I'm so sorry._.."

Then it clicks and you throw it open, heft him up and dart through the opening. Now on the slanted roof, you can see flames covering the entire left side of the building, ash and embers floating through the air in an ominous dance. Down below people are clambering away but still watching in shock, fire trucks pulling up along with ambulances and police.

"We can't stay on the roof," you say, even though you doubt he can hear, "I'm gonna have to jump... somewhere." You scoff internally at how reassuring that must sound. But again, he makes no noise nor movement, you'd fear he were dead if not for the faint pounding you can feel with his chest pressed against yours.

Inhaling, you take a step back and then lunge forwards, clutching him ever tighter. Then as the end of the roof nears, you ready to jump. Using the last remains of your energy, you leap across and stare down at the group below, staring right back up at you with so many different expressions.

Then your foot collides with tiles, and you instantly collapse onto your knees, arm still wrapped around him.

Slowly comprehending everything that has happened, you begin reeling, head aching from smoke and memories. Shutting your eyes, you swallow painfully and burrow your head into his neck. Unable to stop the delayed reaction of fear, "I'm sorry..." Your nails probably dig into his back, but making no complaint, he weakly wraps his arms around you.

"I'm sorry... I'm _so_ sorry...!"


End file.
